Watch Who You Fall For
by Queen of the Moonlit Tears
Summary: When Nigella drank that potion and found herself 50 years in the past she was scared... all until she found Tom. He was perfect, Handsome, Kind, and every girls dream, and he seemd to like her. NDTR.Character Summary inside
1. Chapter 1: The Characters

Watch Who You Fall For

**Chapter 1: The Characters**

_This is going to be the shortest chapter of this story hopefully. In this chapter I am just going to be introducing the characters and giving you a little bit of background information about them. I do own some of the characters and they will have an asterisk () next to them. Please do not steal these characters. I worked very hard on giving them some personality and a life of their own. The rest of the characters are the express content of J.K.Rowling and the people at Warner Brothers._

_1._**Tom Riddle: This will be Tom in his 7years at Hogwarts. This is all pre-Voldemort.**

**2.****Lucious Malfoy:****One of Tom's Cronies**

**3. Helinathus Anthraxon Sida: Toms best friend**

**4.Castanea Dentana: Toms most trusted female friend**

**5. Nigella Diggory: The main female in the story. She goes back in time and falls in love with Tom Riddle.**

**6. Najas Diggory: Nigellsa's Father**

**7. Amos Diggory: Nigellsa's Uncle**

**8. Alisma Diggory: Nigellas mother**

**9. Datura Apcyum: Nigellas best friend**

**And some other characters from the present time. (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, and others.)**

_Alright so that is our Character List. You will see all of these characters at least once in the story. Most of them you will see more than once. _

_Now I am going to give you a brief summary of the story. Enjoy._

_"__**After his only sons murder Amos Diggory takes in his brother Najas's beautiful daughter Nigella. Before her parents tragic death Nigella had been going to Beauxbatons Academy in Paris. The only reason she hadn't gone to Hogwarts like Cedric is because Najas hadn't wanted anything to happen to his little girl. After her parents suspicious death however she convinces her uncle Amos to let her transfer to Hogwarts so she could be closer to him and come home for the holidays. Even thought Amos resents the place that let his son die he agrees to let her transfer. When one day she accidentally drinks a potion and finds herself thrown back in time by 50 years she doesn't realize that she is about to fall in love with the charming and witty Tom Riddle."**_

_I know this chapter is really boring, but it is a formality. If you want to review this chapter you can but I would wait for chapter 2 if you are still interested. I hope you will continue with this story and if you enjoy if please check out my other works in progress. The Truth about Time Travel, The Unlucky Chosen, and Her Last Stand. _

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2: Some Bad News

**Chapter 2: Some Bad News**

"Amos, promise me something." Najas said to his brother. He was only 5 years older than Amos, but these days he felt about 20 years older. Being an Auror he had seen more than even most in the wizarding world had seen. He watched his brother with watchful eyes as always calculating his brother's actions.

Najas was a big man about 6'2, 300 lbs of pure muscle, in essence he was a power house. Najas had ocean blue eyes and dark hair to match. Everyone who saw him was afraid of what he would do to them if they angered him, but Najas wasn't easy to anger. He was really good tempered. His whole world revolved around making sure that his wife Alisma and his daughter Nigella had everything that would make them happy.

"Anything Najas, but what is it? You don't seem like yourself tonight. You seem really down." Amos said looking at his older brother. Amos was very different from Najas. He was 5'9, 175 lbs, and an avid quidditch player.

Amos had dark hair like his brother but he had mint green eyes. He wasn't anywhere near a powerhouse he was actually pretty wimpy when you compared them. That's why Amos had always loved having Najas as a brother no one had ever dared to mess with him the entire time he was at Hogwarts. They were all afraid that he would send a letter to Najas and have him come kick their asses. It had been rather fun having so much power, but just as he was recalling those days Amos was pulled from his thoughts by Najas's voice.

"I want you to promise me that you will take care of Nigella if anything ever happens to me and Alisma. I want to make sure that someone I trust will be taking care of the most important person in my life." Najas said not looking up. He was staring at his hands waiting in silence for his brother's reply. He knew it was a lot to ask of Amos right now especially since his wife had just had their son Cedric. Maybe Alisma had been right, maybe he should have waited. Najas waited another 5 minutes before he even heard a sound out of Amos.

"of course I will take Nigella in if anything happens to you. She will be raised like a daughter, but tell me brother do you plan on going somewhere anytime soon? I don't think I can do it right now." Amos said looking over at his brother. Waiting for an answer to his question.

"No Amos I don't. I just wanted to know that my baby girl would be taken care of. She and Alisma are my life, and I don't ever want to see anything happen to them." Najas said lifting himself from the chair he had been sitting in, and walking across the room to look at the picture on the wall of the entire Diggory clan.

"Good because we need you Najas. You are the rock holding this family together." Amos said walking over and joining his brother.

That was the last thought Amos got in before he was ripped into reality. It had been almost 17 years since that night, but it felt like yesterday. He couldn't believe the letter in his hands. He couldn't believe what the ministry was trying to make him believe.

_Mr. Amos Diggory,_

_We at the Ministry of Magic regret to inform you that your brother Najas and your sister-in-law Alisma Diggory were found dead in their homes at 6:30 this morning. We believe this to be the work of Lord Voldemort himself. There are no apparent causes of death so we are led to believe that the Avada Kedavra curse was used on them. We will need you to come and identify the bodies before August the 19__th__. There are matters that we must go over when you come. Again we are sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic_

Najas wasn't allowed to die. He was Amos's rock. It had been Najas who had kept him going when Cedric's mother had died, and especially last year when Cedric had been murdered by Lord Voldemort in the Riddle Cemetery. The only guess Amos had for a reason that Najas had been murdered was that he knew a secret, and that he had refused to tell someone on the side of darkness. But now because his brother was dead Amos would never know. He walked over and looked at the last family photo that they had all been in.

"I don't know what you are all smiling about. There is no reason to smile anymore." Amos said staring down into the small smiling faces that were staring up at him. They all waved and continued to smile just like always, but tonight instead of feeling happy at the site of the picture Amos felt an unnerving sense of loneliness and despair. His only brother was dead and there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

"Thank god Nigella isn't home yet. Oh no, Nigella. How is anyone going to tell her that her parents are dead?" Amos thought about his niece. She had taken after her mother tall and beautiful with almost elven features, but she had gotten her fathers appraising eyes and strong demeanor. She had told him in a letter once that the girls at Beauxbatons were afraid of her.

"**I don't know what to do Uncle Amos. All of the girls here want nothing to do with me they think I'm scary….."**

He laughed as he remembered that letter from Nigella she had sounded so out of place and so scared. She wanted nothing to do with the stupid French all girls academy, but Najas had insisted that his daughter would not be hurt by some stupid boy her studies would come first. As Amos remembered that it made tears come to his eyes. Najas had always wanted what was best for Nigella and he thought the Beauxbatons was it, but what was going to happen now when she found out that she was alone? Amos didn't know, but he did know that August 19th was going to be the hardest day of his life.

To be Continued…..

Hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. More chapters to come. Poor Amos what is he going to do? Find out in Chapter 3…coming soon! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3: The News

**Chapter 3: The News**

Amos walked quietly to the ministry the morning of August 19th. No one knew why he was there, but they all waved and said hello to him like it was any other day. He returned the waves and pleasantries half-heartedly. He didn't want to be here. All he wanted was to go home and hide, pretend like this wasn't happening again. When he finally arrived in front of Fudges door he stood there deciding whether or not to turn and run, but before he could decide a voice came from behind him.

" I'm glad you came so early Amos. Bad business, bad business indeed." It was none other than Cornelius Fudge himself. Wearing his signature lime green bolder derby. He walked up to Amos extending his hand.

" Well I thought I mine as well get this over with." Amos said shaking the mans hand and moving so he could unlock his office.

" I understand. No one wants to come in and talk about their dead." Fudge said unlocking his office and walking in holding the door open for Amos.

" Yeah…I'm sure you do." Amos said trying to hide the biting sarcasm in his voice. Fudge hadn't lost his son and his brother within a year of each other.

" Well the reason you were called here was to identify the bodies to make sure they are indeed Najas and Alisma." Fudge said waving his hand and the stretchers appeared in his office. Amos approached them slowly. He felt like he was caught in a bad dream that he should wake up from anytime. When he reached the first one he reached out slowly and brought the sheet back to reveal the face of his dear sister-in-law Alisma. She was unmistakable. " This is indeed Alisma Diggory Minister." Amos said covering her back up and moving toward the other body. He was nervous his whole body was shaking. He didn't want to uncover the other one. He had a sinking feeling that it had to be Najas. Najas would never let anything happen to Alisma. Just as he thought this he had to fight back a torrent of tears, to distract himself he reached out and pulled back the other sheet. When he looked down he was staring into the face of Najas. He chocked up his brother was indeed dead. There was no denying it now. He had the body right here. ," Minister" Amos said in a voice that wasn't his own.

" Yes Amos?" Fudge said coming over to him.

" Please call the healers from St. Mungos. I think I might need one. Because this is indeed the body of my brother Najas." Amos said breaking down he didn't care if anyone saw him cry. He was upset. His brother…better yet his hero was dead. What was he supposed to do?

" Yes I can get one here fast Amos." Fudge said walking back to his desk. Before he even got there Amos fell backwards. He had fainted on the floor in between the bodies of Najas and Alisma.

When he woke up later that day he was in a room that was too white for its own good." I am going to guess that I am in St. Mungos." Amos said.

" Right you are Amos. We were worried about you. We thought you might have given yourself a concussion from how hard you fell." Fudge said getting up and walking over to his friend." Now Amos like I said in my letter there were some other things we need to talk about." Fudge said sobering up and looking at him.

" What is it Cornelius? " Amos said looking at him. Fudge had started to pace, and that was so unlike him.

" This is what it is." Fudge said handing a piece of paper to Amos. He didn't know what it was so he looked down and saw Last Will and Testament. He broke down into tears again. Najas had left a will. He looked down at the paper again beginning to read it.

If you are reading this than I am dead. I regret leaving this world so soon knowing that I myself didn't kill Voldemort for the murder of my nephew Cedric. I don't have a lot to give away. I want to leave everything to my wife Alisma and my daughter Nigella. In the event that my wife and I are both dead I would like custody of my only child to be handed to my brother Amos. If he is not willing to take care of her I would like her to be entrusted to Albus Dumbledore. He is a fine man and could do well to teach Nigella a few things.

With the few possessions I have I am leaving the estate and everything in it to my daughter. Every galleon, sickle, and nut will also be given to her. When you brake the news to her tell her I am sorry that I didn't live to see her graduation. I regret leaving my daughter and true love alive while I rot in the ground. This is all I have to say.

Najas Diggory

Amos read over the will again and again." Minister…has anyone told Nigella of her parents death yet?" He asked looking over at Fudge with a look in his eyes that was not describable. He was in so much pain. He didn't even want to be here right now he wanted to be far away pretending that this wasn't happening to him.

" No Amos. No one has told Nigella yet. We were waiting to find out if you were going to care for her or not." Fudge said looking nervously over Amos for what to him seemed like the millionth time.

" Of course I will take her in. She is the only family I have left. I have always loved her as a daughter, and now she mine as well be my daughter." He said looking over a Fudge.

" Good, good we'll send for her then. She is in Paris at Beauxbatons taking her end of year exams. She will be home in about three days." Fudge said looking him over again waiting for a reaction.

" Good pick her up at the station and bring her to my home. It will be much better if I tell her, and Cornelius if I found out whoever you sent told her I will personally kill them….got it." Amos said looking at the minister.

" I understand." Fudge said getting up tipping his hat and leaving.

" Why Najas? Why did you have to go like that? Nigella needs you…hell I'll admit it I need you." As he sat there Amos cried silently for them again. He missed Najas already. He already felt vulnerable and open to an attack. The security he had once felt was no longer there. He felt completely alone.

" Oh god telling Nigella is going to be impossible. She loved her parents so much. Dear Merlin…..why have you cursed me so?" Amos said looking up at the ceiling to the room her was in.

Three days later……

" I wonder where Mom and Dad are? They should be here by now. They know we get brought home at exactly 4:00p.m." Nigella said looking around nervously for her parents. Her long black hair was up in a ponytail and her ocean blue eyes were searching the crowd for any sign of her parents. She carried her 5'4 frame well she was lithe and most guys stopped to stare at her. She weighed a measly 110 lbs which made her the perfect height and weight.

" Are you Nigella Diggory?" Came an unfamiliar voice from behind her.

" Who wants to know?" She said turning around and looking the man over. She had gotten her don't trust anyone attitude from her dad and that had come in handy more than once.

" I am from the Ministry of Magic." The man said looking at her like most men did with eyes full of lust.

" I don't care where your from…or better yet who you are. I just want to find my parents and go home. I have had a hectic schedule with exams and would like to sleep in my own bed." She said her words would cut like ice. No one understood why she was this way. Most times even she didn't, but she didn't care she just didn't like being looked at like an object she was after all a person.

"I'm sorry you feel that way miss, but I have been ordered to take you straight to your uncle's house." He said taking her trunk from her

" And why am I being taken to see my uncle?" She said trying to get her trunk back.

" I am not allowed to say you will know everything in due time." He said walking away with her trunk so of course she had to follow.

" Fine….I'll go with you, but I don't have to like it. And would you give me my damn trunk. I can carry it myself. Just because I 'm a girl doesn't mean I need you to carry it for me." She said trying to get her trunk from this man again.

" Your just like your father. You have to much of an independent attitude. Someday your going to need someone, and your not going to know that to do." The strange man said stopping and handing her, her trunk.

" I will never need anyone. I am Najas Diggory's daughter. I will be just like him. The only person he needed was my mom, and that was because he loved her so much he couldn't live without her. Got that sir." She said taking her trunk and looking up at the man in front of her.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that Nigella." He said watching her for a few more minutes. His large green eyes not leaving her body.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see now wont we?" She said. She shuddered at the way he looked at her. It made her want to be violently ill.

" Yes I guess we will. By the way my name is Kason Culver." The man said sticking out his hand to her.

" I cant say it is nice to meet you because I would be lying Kason, and as you know I am Nigella Diggory." She said shaking his hand and pulling it back quickly.

All Kason did was laugh. She was so much like Najas it wasn't even funny. Her attitude was a mirror of her father, and her looks….were well a mirror of Alisma. Alisma had been the most beautiful witch in London, but she had chosen to marry Najas Diggory. It still baffled almost every man her age. It was a shame that they were both dead, it was a shock to the wizarding community.

"If your done staring at me like the pig that you are I believe my uncle wants to see me." Nigella said snapping him out of his daze.

" Yes right this way." He said leading her to the ministry car that was waiting outside.

Nigella followed Kason to the ministry car and protested his help getting her trunk into the trunk of the car" I can do it myself." She had said, but he just ignored her and stuck it and opening the back door of the car for her.

" Thank you." She said it was sarcastic and stiff but a thank you none the less. Kason found it impossible to not stare at Nigella. He had wanted her mother so bad, and here before him stood an exact replica…..well almost. Alisma had a much better attitude, and those eyes they weren't the eyes of the Alisma he had loved. No Alisma had soft cat like yellow eyes. They had caught the light so well, and had held little specks of blue and green. Just as theses thoughts of his "love" were running through his head he was rudely interrupted by Nigella.

"Excuse me Kason but I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at me like I was a piece of meat." Nigella said pinning him with a look that could be classified as an 'if looks could kill.' In that moment Nigella could have sworn she saw something in his eyes, but she didn't know what. Whatever it was she wasn't going to try and find out. The looks after all made her cringe.

"I'm sorry its just you look so much like your mother. Its uncanny." He said trying to be witty and charming, but to his dismay Nigella just rolled her eyes and looked out the widow. Kason stopped all attempts to talk to her she was jus to much like Najas. " Oh well." He thought." She is to pretty for her own good, and with the attitude of a cobra about to strike. I wonder what kind of guy would date her." He laughed at his own little joke and stayed silent the rest of the way to Amos's house.

When they arrived Amos was standing in front of the house, and as soon as the car stopped Nigella bounded out of the car and hugged her uncle," Uncle Amos I missed you so much." She said squeezing him a bit harder than she meant to.

" I missed you too Nigella." He said hugging her back." Kason bring her luggage in will you. I need to talk to her." Kason jus nodded and grabbed her trunk pulling it out of the trunk.

" Uncle Amos I could have done that I don't need that pigs help." Nigella said giving Kason a look of disgust.

" I know you could have, but we need to talk. It is very important." Amos said leading Nigella into the house and into the study." Anything to drink dear?" Amos said over his shoulder making himself something.

" Sure uncle. Anything will be fine." Nigella said looking around the study.

After a few minutes Amos came over and handed her the glass with her drink in it, "Here you go dear." Amos said handing her a sifter full of some dark liquid. After handing her the glass her took a seat and pointed to one across from him." Your going to want to sit down."

"Alright uncle." She said taking his advice and sitting down. As she was sitting down she noticed a haunted look in her uncle's eyes. Nigella had never seen her uncle this way. It sent chills up her spine and she knew that this couldn't be good.

"Now you're probably wondering why your parents didn't pick you up and take you home." Amos said and after a nod from Nigella he continued." Well there is a good reason for it, but I am not sure how to tell you." Amos said his voice trailing off.

" Tell me what uncle Amos?" Nigella said looking him over looking for some sign.

" Nigella……your…..your parents are dead. They were killed by death eaters." Amos said hanging his head.

" Your lying! My parents cant be dead. I NEED THEM!" Nigella said standing up knocking her chair over. This violent reaction warranted an odd look from Amos. He had never seen his sweet and sometimes feisty niece so upset before.

"No Nigella I'm not lying to you, and I know how you feel I need them too." Amos said placing his hand on her arm. She stood there for a long time just staring not knowing what to say. After almost 20 minutes of pure silence Nigella said.

" What am I going to do? Where am I going to stay?" Her voice was level, even. She just looked at Amos and waited. She waited for him to give her the answers she needed. Not to the questions she had asked no to the where, when, and more importantly… why?

"You're going to stay with me. As for what your going to do I don't know. You'll grieve in your own way I suppose, and after the holiday you'll go back to school." Amos said not looking up at her.

" Alright…..fine….I need to go home and get some things though, but I cant go tonight. Can you take me there tomorrow?" She said looking down at her still seated uncle.

" Of course. We'll go first thing tomorrow morning." Amos said putting on a fake smile trying to make her feel better. He could tell she didn't by the smile thought because she looked down at him with eyebrows raised.

"Alright then. I'm going to bed." Nigella moved away and walked up the stairs. She couldn't believe it her parents were dead. No way could this have happened. They needed to be here. When she walked into the room she lay on the bed putting her face in the pillow and she lay there for hours as she cried herself to sleep.

To Be Continued…..

Poor Nigella. Losing her parents and having some creep stare at her. You got a taste of what Najas was like when he was younger. What an attitude. Chapter 4 Will be coming after a while I have a few other stories I need to update first. PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanks For reading


	4. Chapter 4: Being at Home

**Chapter 4: Being at Home**

At 6 in the morning Amos went in and woke Nigella." Nigella….Nigella, If you want to go get some things we need to go now. I have to go to work in a few hours." Amos said lightly shaking his sleeping niece. He had come in after she had stopped crying last night and watched her sleep. It hadn't been pretty she had been tossing and turning like there was no tomorrow. He sighed as he continued to shake her hoping she would get up soon.

"Uh…oh ok uncle Amos I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Just need to change my clothes and we can go." Nigella said looking up at him. Her tearstained face looked up at him and he felt a pang of hurt seeing her so upset. She had always been so much like Najas never showing emotion…well any other than anger that is, but now lying in bed she looked like a defenseless child.

"Alright dear I'll see you downstairs." Amos said leaving the room before he could start to cry. She looked so much like Alisma, and he'd be damned is she didn't have a mirror of Najas's eyes. "Najas….my brother why? Nigella needs you so bad. Your daughter was so strong while you were alive and now she seems to be broken into pieces." He sighed as he walked downstairs waiting for her.

After 2o minutes of deliberating Nigella threw on a pair of form fitting blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes." Man…I'm not sure I can go home. "Just as she thought that her eyes welled with tears. She had to sit down and wipe the tears from her eyes." I look horrible." She said to herself as she threw her hair up in a ponytail and then threw on some light makeup to hide the redness and dark circles from all of the crying." Let's hope I don't do this again at home. I don't need to make uncle Amos upset. He doesn't deserve it." She whispered to herself as she stepped into the room her uncle was waiting in.

Like always Amos couldn't believe the uncanny resemblance between Nigella and Alisma. He still remembered when Najas brought Alisma over to their house the first time he could swear his dad was hitting on her. As Amos looked at Nigella he realized that she even dressed like Alisma had when he and Najas had first met her. It was so weird that she had inherited her mother's sense of style and her father's harsh attitude. Kason Culver had told him all about his and Nigellas time alone. Although on purpose Kason forgot to mention that he had been staring at Nigellas lithe body wondering what it would be like to touch her. While he was consumed by his thoughts he didn't realize that almost ten minutes had gone by.

"Uncle Amos is something wrong? You're just kind of staring into space." Nigellas voice came and made him come out of the stupor he had been in.

"Yes dear I'm just fine thanks for asking. I mean no…nothings wrong I was just thinking about something." Amos said still looking at her. God what he wouldn't give to have his brother back, but he knew he was going to have to do everything he could to keep Nigella happy. She was going to need him in this tough time. He knew what it was like to lose parents that you were close too, and that had been just as hard as losing his wife and son.

"It's nothing uncle. Can we please go now? I know you have to go to work and I wouldn't mind having some of my things." Nigella said looking over at him. She seemed spacey almost like no one was there. Her voice didn't hold the usual icy edge it was jus flat and lifeless like she was nothing more than a zombie. She was talking more like she had been talking to herself than anyone else. This once strong girl had lost her center of balance. Little did she know in just a few months she would not only find her centre of balance, but also the love of her life.

" Of course we can go Nigella. Your right I shouldn't have wasted so much time. Kason was here to pick us up almost an hour ago." Amos said giving his niece a smile and handing her, her coat.

" Did you honestly just say Kason…as in Kason Culver?" She asked him incredulously. She looked at him like he had lost his mind. She was pulling on her coat waiting for him to give her an answer.

"Yes. Kason Culver is picking us up to take us to your parents home, and then he is going to be bringing you back here with all of the things you decide to bring." Amos said looking at her not really understanding the real problem.

" You're going to leave me alone with that lustful bastard?" She said raising her voice just a little. She couldn't help it her temper was already boiling over. Kason was a lustful bastard who looked at her like she was nothing more than a piece of meat. She didn't appreciate that at all, and now she was going to be alone with him DAMN!

"Now Nigella I know you two argued yesterday, but I don't think that calling him such things is right." Amos said looking at her like she was someone he didn't know. He had never heard her speak like that before so it came as quite a shock to him.

"Fine…I won't call him anything. Let's just go." Nigella said walking past him and out the front door seeing the annoying eyes of Kason Culver. He was already staring at her, so she awaited her uncle to go anywhere near him.

" Come Nigella we need to get going. I have to unlock the gates, but after that I really must go. I have to be to work by 8 am and it's already 7:10." Amos said looking at his watch and ushering her to the car. Before he helped her in he stopped and shaked Kason's hand and thanked him for all of his help.

" Oh its nothing Amos. I'm glad to help a good friend." Kason said not really looking at him. He was planning things. He had an idea of what he was going to do, but he needed to stay calm. Keep himself cool otherwise everything would go out the window.

" Alright then lets go." Amos said opening Nigellas door for her and then got into the front seat with Kason. As those two talked Nigella sat in the back thinking about her parents. How kind and loving they had always been, how sweet her mother was, and how much people were afraid of her father. No one had ever dared to hurt her. It was funny really.

Nigella spent the next 20 minutes thinking about her life. She wondered why so much hardship had befallen her family as of late. Her cousin Cedric's death hadn't been easy on any of them. Now less than a year later both her mother and father were dead. Who would have thought it? The Diggory clan was now down to, two members she and her uncle, and if she ever got married the once proud Diggory clan would be down to its final member. It was really sad when you think about it. While she continued to think about everything the car came to an abrupt halt and she was jolted forward out of her thoughts.

" We're here Nigella." Amos said looking back at his niece who again seemed really spacey. He sighed as he looked at her wondering what he could do to make the niece he knew come back. He honestly couldn't stand to see her this way.

"Good. I didn't think it would take so long to get here." Nigella said composing herself and looking up at her uncle. Amos seemed so forlorn it made Nigellas heart sink.

" Oh I'm so sorry it took me so long we got lost in our conversation and I made a wrong turn." Kason said looking back at her and giving her a smile that could only be classified as creepy. There was something hidden in his green eyes that didn't sit right with her, and she wondered how her uncle didn't see it.

"Yes well were here now so lets get to business." Amos said clapping his hands and leaving the car to unlock the gates. After he had left the car Nigella noticed that Kason was staring at her with that same lustful expression, she so wished she could just knock it off his face." Alright lets get in there." Amos said getting back into the car, and shutting the door.

" Yes lets go. I know you have to hurry off to work here Amos. I'm lucky I got the day off." Kason said putting the car into gear and pulling up into the gates of the well sheltered home.

" Too right you are Kason, and I'm very glad that you came to help Nigella here on such short notice." Amos said beaming at his friend. He was just to blind to see the lustful look in his eyes. Kason knew Amos would never believe him capable of anything, that's why he knew this was going to work perfectly.

" Its nothing at all Amos. I m glad to help any friend of mine." He said plastering on such a fake smile not even a Barbie doll could have looked better.

" Well you'll be coming for dinner tonight it's the least I can do after all the help you'll be giving today." Amos said returning Kason's Barbie smile with a genuine one. It was so sad that Amos couldn't see how fake this guy was.

" That's so nice of you Amos and I'd be delighted to have dinner with the two of you this evening." Kason replied turning to give Nigella a look that didn't bode well with her. It just made her so uneasy, but she couldn't place why other than the fact that this guy was a creep.

" Good , good well I'm sorry to say it but I must be going. Call me when your finished here." Amos said looking at the two of them.

" I'll make sure we do uncle. Don't worry about it." Nigella said walking up to Amos and giving him a hug before walking into the house.

" Don't worry Amos I'll take good care of Nigella." Kason said giving him that plastic smile yet again. All the while Kason was thinking" Just go man… I have something I need to do."

"I'm not worried at all Kason I can tell she is in good hands with you." Amos said shaking Kason's hand and the apparating to the ministry. He was hoping work would get his mind off of everything. He had a lot of work to get done so he didn't know when he would get home." Poor Nigella will be home alone all day." He thought to himself. Poor man had no clue what would occur in his home in just a few hours.

Two hours later…..

"Nigella are you almost ready? You've been locked in your room for over an hour." Kason's voice glided into the room. The sound of it almost made her sick. She wasn't exactly sure why but this guy to her just screamed instability and evil. She hated the feeling. She had never had to feel insecure or unsafe when her dad was alive, and with that one thought the torrent of tears started anew. She had lied to him more than once saying she was searching for things when in reality she had spent most of the last hour crying into her pillow. After about 15 minutes of crying Nigella finally found it in herself to answer," Yeah I'm almost finished I'll be down and in your damn car in about ten minutes." She said hostility lining her voice. The thought of him listening to her cry about something so private made her want to hit him. What rite did he have to listen to her?

"Alright dear I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again." He said in a voice that made her gag. Too bad she could tell that he was very serious.

"Damn him. I wish he would just die! I hate him…and I don't even know why." She said as she got up grabbing the two bags of things she had collected. As she made her way down the stairs a few minutes later she stopped and looked at some old family photos." Cedric and I were two crazy kids." She laughed to herself grabbing the picture and placing it in one of the bags. She continued down the stairs until she saw a picture she hadn't wanted to see. Her parents wedding picture, and in the background she saw something that made her clutch her stomach to try and stop from vomiting. Kason Culver was in her parents wedding party." What the hell is going on here? Why did my dad have Kason as one of his groomsmen?" With just this one photo so many questions were swimming through her head she found herself doing everything not to fall. She was so confused now. Her father had been an excellent judge of character, but he had let this man get so close to them… why?" Dad why? Why did you have to trust this lecherous bastard? I don't understand." She said trying to regain her footing. After 5 minutes of her head spinning she finally got control of it and stood upright trying to clear her mind. All of these thoughts were getting in her way. She was surprised that Kason hadn't come in to check on her she was over 5 minutes late. Just as she thought that, that damn bastard came in and saw her on the stairs in front of THE picture. This made a smile creep over his lips.

"Ahhhhh I see your looking at quite a fine picture." Kason said standing right behind her making it so she had no room, and as if that wasn't enough he placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to turn her around to face him.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Don't…EVER….touch me." She said taking a few steps down after shoving him hard and making him hit the wall. There was nothing but malice in her voice. She looked at him with deep contempt, the loathing there was so all but obvious. If you couldn't see it than you mine as well have been blind.

He held up his hands as if to say he gave up." I just thought I would give you some comfort. I saw you were about to cry again. Sorry for being polite." He said taking her bags from her and storming out the front door. She probably should have felt bad, but the words had seemed to fake to her. She didn't care if she had hurt him. It actually felt really good to hurt him, and she didn't know why but she wanted to make it worse a lot worse. After ten more minutes of waiting in the house Nigella finally found it in herself to go outside and face Kason. T o her surprise he was leaning on the car staring at her.

"Ready to go now?" He asked her. His eyes traveled the length of her body as he waited for her to give him an answer. He was shaking with anticipation, but he was hiding it well. His plan was going just like he wanted it to. His voice was flat though almost as if the life had been taken out of him. All she did was nod in response and got in the backseat waiting for him to get in and drive her back to her uncle's house. After her door slammed he said something out loud that she couldn't understand before getting in the car. If only she had known that he had said" Finally" she probably wouldn't have stayed in the car, and everything that happened after that….wouldn't have happened.

It took what seemed to Nigella like forever to get back to her uncles. It had only taken a twenty or thirty minutes to get there this morning, so she really didn't understand why it had taken so damn long. Maybe her patience was just being tried because she didn't trust this guy as far as she could throw him. Who knows why it felt like it had taken so long. She sure as hell didn't and right now she didn't care either. She just wanted to unpack her things and lay down. She needed some sleep last night had been so full of tossing and turning, and crying don't forget crying that sleep really hadn't been there. After about five minutes of sitting in pure silence Kason got out of the car and came around to open her door. She ignored his gesture and jumped out of the car impatiently waiting for him to unlock the trunk so she could grab her things.

"Is something wrong Nigella dear? You don't seem like yourself at all." Kason said coming around the back of the car and unlocking the trunk. He watched her eyes this time which made her more uneasy, and made him very happy.

"Of course I'm not myself I just found out my parents are dead. How the hell would you feel?" She said looking at him with a look that spelled out hatred. Her sea blue eyes also held a hint of sadness. She was trying to hard not to show how much her parent's death had affected her. She was trying to act like she didn't care, but even she knew it wasn't working. Her parents had always been there, had been everything she had, and now…now they were gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I know Nigella and I'm sorry there dead. I knew them both and they were great people. The wizarding community lost two of there best Aurors. The department of mystery is going to be looking long and hard to replace them." He said trying to sound like he genuinely cared. He hurried and grabbed her things from the trunk so she would have to let him in. He received a rather nasty scowl but that didn't matter to him because things were still going all according to his plan. Yes his master wouldn't like it, but it would all be ok. Lord Voldemort never had to know about his little rendezvous with the Diggory girl.

"Yeah I know they will. Give me my damn bags. I'm sure you've got someone else you can bother. "Nigella said looking at him still. She waited impatiently for him to put her bags down so she could go.

"No your to tired. I'll carry these too your room for you and then I'll leave." He said and with that walked up to the door and into the house. By the time Nigella got to the door he was half-way up the stairs. She didn't know why she didn't turn and run but she walked up the stairs after him. She still really wanted to hit him. When she finally made it up the stairs she was surprised to see the door of her room was only partly open. That didn't sit well with her but she still went forward. As she pushed the door open Kason looked up from his place on her bed. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. Pleading with his eyes for her to sit down next to him.

"I would like you to leave now. I'll see you at dinner." Nigella said giving him the look to leave, but to her surprise he just got up and started walking towards her. The way he walked made her think he was going to hit her, but before she could draw her wand or anything she was pinned to the wall with Kason's body over her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get you here. I love you. I really do love you." He said. His voice had softened. It was almost pleasing but she was too scared to care. There was no one here who could help her. She was in a state of panic.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She started thrashing tears spilling down her cheeks but her cries went unnoticed because Kason just pushed his body closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her exposed neck and she could feel something else pressing into her leg, but she was to scared to find out what.

"Now my dear don't play hard to get. I have waited long enough to get you here." He said kissing lightly over her neck which just made her cry harder. He closed and locked the door with his wand making sure no one could get in. Just as her cries got louder her looked her in the eyes." Thanks for reminding me love. We don't want anyone to hear us either." Kason said putting the silencing charm around the room so that only the people in the room could hear what was going on.

"Please….please let me go. I haven't done a damned thing to you. "She said trying to stop crying. Not only was it embarrassing it was a total disgrace to her father's memory. He didn't need to have a weak daughter. She refused to be weak.

"Oh but my dear Nigella you have. You made me remember how much I wanted your mother, and how I almost had her until your damn father got to Hogwarts. I had known your mother since we were two. I loved her. Hell I still love her, and you my dear are the chance I never got to have with her. I will marry you, and you will become my wife and bear my children." He said. He looked at her waiting for a reply. He waited to see adoration or something like that in her eyes or maybe even a look of resignation but know she had the gall to look at him with eyes so full of hate he thought he might end up in hell. Next thing he knew he had smacked her. "I would suggest never looking at me like that again Nigella. Next time I might not be so gracious." He said holding her around the waist as he continued to kiss her neck and over her collar bone.

"I'll look at you however I want to. Not many days a week a girl gets told what she's going to do with her life and she just accepts it. HELL NO! I wont be some damn replacement for the woman you lost. My mother was my father's soul mate. There is no question about it. You may have loved her, but my mom loved Najas Diggory!" She said out of spite trying to do anything to get his lips off of her body.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH! SHE LOVED ME! YOUR FATEHER HAD HER UNDER SOME DAMN CURSE!" Her screamed it into her face. Trying to scare her into believing that her father had, had her mother under the imperious curse. It failed miserably. Nigella would never believe that.

"You lying scum. You just cant take the fact that no one loves you accept maybe your parents so you have to say he cursed her?" She was laughing at how funny that sounded, but as she was doing that Kason dragged her by the arms and slammed her onto her bed.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. Your mother was meant to be mine. You should be my daughter not that beasts." He said making quick work of undoing his pants and losing them. He quickly finished taking the rest of his clothes off and moved closer to the bed to begin removing hers.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I WONT LET THIS HAPPEN YOU DELUSIONAL CREEP!" Nigella screamed and as she tried to move her made some ropes come out of nowhere and they tied her down to the bed so she was incapable if moving.

"SHUT UP NOW! Your going to lay there still and quite got it? You really don't get a choice. I could do the same thing to you that I did to Najas and Alisma." He said and looked down at her as realization sprung to life in her eyes.

"You…you killed my parents? All because she wouldn't be with you? That's wrong. You never loved her. You just thought she was hot and wanted to do her." Nigella said her icy edge back in her voice.

"No I loved her dear Nigella, but I was ordered to kill them so I did. Your father was too strong. My master was afraid that he would kill to many of his followers." Kason said as he began removing her clothes.

"Oh right the little people in your head told you to kill MY PARENTS because you and some other wack jobs were going to die? Well that doesn't seem right you delusional bastard. You and anyone who serve Voldemort deserve to die. Got that... ALL OF YOU SHOULD DIE!" She screamed as he removed her last piece of clothing. He stood there and studied the smooth and perfect lines of her body as he chuckled.

"Nigella…Nigella…Nigella you'll never understand my lord. He is really not that bad of a man. You just have to pledge your life and soul to him. It really isn't that bad my dear. You'll know soon enough though." He said taking his place above her.

"I'll die before I serve Voldemort!" She said and that was the last thing she got out before she was hit over the head with something heavy.

At 1:00 pm Nigella awoke with a huge headache. She was hoping that the last part of the day had been a horrible dream, but when she looked on the ground next to her bed and saw her clothes scattered and looked down and saw her lilac sheets stained red she knew it had really happened. That bastard Kason Culver had not only killed her parents but to top it off he had raped her to. She stood up and rapped her bathrobe around herself. She couldn't be in here anymore. She needed a shower some clean clothes and a book. She wished she knew how to get to the ministry she would go and tell her uncle everything that had happened. Not that he would believe her or anything because Kason was some damned hero." Damn it…why the hell did this have to happen? I know I probably deserved to be knocked out, but to have that man place his hands on me like that…..no. No one deserves that. "She said to herself grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

After spending over an hour in the shower Nigella knew she wasn't going to feel clean so she gave up trying. She got out and dried herself off trying not to think about anything that had happened today, but she failed miserably and she began to cry. She lay down on the bathroom floor and cried until she couldn't anymore. She was falling apart, and she didn't like it. She needed to get a hold of her uncle somehow and tell him she needed him to come home. She needed to talk to him now.

At 3:00pm Amos deiced that work wasn't helping him so he decided to go home and see if Nigella was ok. She had promised to call him and hadn't yet so he was getting very worried. As he left his office his secretary asked him where he was going so early and he said," I've got to go home. I haven't heard from Nigella yet and she promised to call." With a knowing nod his secretary went back to her work not paying anymore attention to Amos.

"I just need to sit here and read. I'll be ca little more calm if I read." Nigella said after putting her blankets and sheets in the washer. She knew she would never sleep in that room again, but that didn't mean the person who did had to sleep on soiled sheets." Now where is that book?" She said looking around for the book she had been reading." Ah ha there you are you sneaky little devil." She said picking the book up and walking into her uncles study to read. After a while she noticed that she couldn't concentrate on the book, and she realized why. Everything in her life was falling apart at the seams and she needed to do something about it. She knew exactly what she wanted to do about it, and tonight would be as good a night as any. "I wont go back to Beauxbatons. I think I'm going to ask uncle Amos if I can go to Hogwarts instead. Its about time I had a real education." Nigella said to herself and she began to plan the ways in which to approach her uncle about her decision. She spent the next hour and finally had a plan;" If this doesn't work I don't know what will." She said with a small smile on her face, and with that smile she went back into reading her book and waiting for her uncle to return from work.

To Be Continued……

This chapter is just sad. Poor Nigella. I feel bad for her. I hope you were paying attention in this chapter because some of the information given out will be important later in the story. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: A Second Opportunity

**Chapter 5: A Second Opportunity**

After a few more minutes of trying to read Nigella decided that she wanted to have some music playing the quietness of the house was kind of freaking her out. So she reached over and switched on her uncles radio and tuned it to the station she always listened too. The song that was on right now almost made her cry, it reminded her of everything that had happened recently. The song was Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne. She listened to the lyrics intently and just sat there in horror as she thought the song was talking to her.

**"Don't Tell Me"**

**You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah**

_**[Chorus:**_**  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way**

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

_**[Chorus**_****

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

_**[Chorus**_****

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

Nigella listened to the last line of the song and agreed full heartedly. She would be very much better off alone, and she knew it. After what Kason had done to her she didn't believe that anyone could love her anyway. It was sad she had been given her first kiss and lost her virginity to a man who had forced himself on her." Great what's next? A parade to celebrate rapists?" She thought to herself as the next song began. She listened to this one too wondering about it as well. Nigella didn't know if she had ever heard it before, but she listened to it and found she loved the metal guitar rifts and everything about the song really.

I **believe that dreams are sacred  
take my darkest fears and play them  
like a lullaby  
like a reason why  
like a play of my obsessions   
make me understand the lesson  
so I'll find myself  
so I wont be lost again**

All that I'm living for  
all that I'm dying for  
all that I can't ignore alone at night  
all that I'm wanted for  
although I wanted more  
lock the last open door- my ghosts are gaining on me

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world  
to make you see me  
to be the one  
I could have run forever  
but how for would I have come  
without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for  
all that I'm dying for   
all that I can't ignore alone at night  
all that I'm wanted for  
although I wanted more  
lock the last open door- my ghosts are gaining on me

should it hurt to love you?  
should I feel like I do?  
should I lock the last open door-  
my ghosts are gaining on me

She waited to find out who the song was by. She had enjoyed it more than she had thought, and Nigella knew she had to get a hold of it.

" And that my good people was  All That I'm Living For by Evanescence. Coming up later in the hour.." The dj's voice trailed off as Nigella contemplated the title of the newly found song. Nigella decided that she would go look for the cd when she goes to get all of her 7th year school supplies.

Amos didn't know why he had decided to walk home from work. He had left at 3 pm and it was nearly 4:30. " I need to hurry and get home. Nigella has me extremely worried. Why didn't she call me? Did something happen to her? Oh god I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to her." Amos said breaking into a brisk jog. Suddenly feeling like he couldn't get home quick enough. Too bad the poor guy doesn't realize that he is too late something has already happened to his niece.

After jogging for 15 minutes Amos finally made it home and walked in the front door anxious to see if Nigella was home. As soon as he got into the front hall he called out," Nigella…are you home? It's me uncle Amos." He called up the stairs when he heard a door open up behind him he turned to see Nigella with a book in hand. Somehow she looked a lot older than she had this morning when he had left her, but he didn't know why." Are you ok Nigella? You never called me when you got home so I was really worried about you." Amos said not noticing a flick of anger and hurt run through her eyes.

" Oh I'm sorry uncle Amos. I completely forgot. I came home and went to bed because I wasn't feeling well." Nigella lied. It wasn't like her but she didn't know how to tell her uncle about Kason. Not at least until after he had agreed to let her go to Hogwarts. She really wanted to go to St. Mungos to be checked out.

" Oh that's ok dear. I am just glad to know your ok. I was thinking all sorts of things had happened to you. I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Amos said giving his niece a smile and walking her back into the study. As they came into the study a very interesting line of a song came on, and Nigella smirked at it.

**(It's time to let it go)  
The world's got a funny way of turning round on you  
when a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, set on false pretense**

Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
ca-ca-ca-cause you know

And Sacrifice  
False Pretense, You'll hurt again  
Stop pretending, don't deny  
False Pretense, You'll hurt again

All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it, set on false pretense

Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
ca-ca-ca-cause you know

And Sacrifice  
False Pretense, You'll learn again  
Stop Pretending, don't deny  
False pretense, you'll learn again  
(Guitar)  
(It's time to let it go)  
I can't seem to understand it how you've turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke

And Sacrifice  
False Pretense, You'll learn again  
Stop Pretending, don't deny  
False pretense, you'll learn again

So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand

" When a friend tries to stab you right in the face. Well if that isn't ironic." She said to herself listening to the rest of the song making a mental note that it was  False Pretense  by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus before switching off the radio and sinking back into her chair." Uncle Amos is there anyway that I could go to St. Mungos tomorrow? I have one of my professors from Beauxbatons there and I would like to visit her, and I think I need to get a flu potion." She said looking up at her uncle who was over pouring himself a stiff drink.

" Of course you can go. I'll drop you off on the way to work tomorrow and I'll have them call a cab to take you home. I wouldn't want to stop you from seeing someone that's sick." He said turning and smiling at her. Poor uncle Amos had aged so much in the past few days instead of looking 40 like he was he looked about 60.

" Alright thank you. I think I'll go start on dinner if you don't mind. " Nigella said getting up and beginning to walk towards the door.

" Oh…. ok dear. I didn't know you were going to be cooking. I thought I was." Amos said giving his niece a smile." Nigella."

" She turned around to look at her uncle," Yes?"

" I love you kid." He said smiling at her and taking a sip of the brandy that was in the sifter he was drinking from.

" I love you too Uncle Amos." She said smiling back at him and turning around to go to the kitchen to prepare the dinner that would seal her fate.

It was nearly 6:30 when Nigella finished cooking the rather large dinner. She had prepared a lot of food hoping variety would help her. She made a lovely roast, three different kinds of potatoes, a salad, rolls, vegetable medley, a Cornish hen, and for desert a lovely chocolate cake." If all of this doesn't do it, I don't know what will." Nigella said grabbing the dishes she would need to place on the table, and walked into the dining room to set the table.

" Nigella dear this all smells wonderful." Amos said as she came into the study to tell him that dinner was ready whenever he was." I'm glad it's all ready, but we can't eat until Kason gets here. He should be here in less than a half hour dear." Amos said smiling at her and patting the seat next to him signing for her to take a load off.

" Sorry Uncle Amos I can't sit down just yet. I have a few things to finish cleaning up in the kitchen, but I promise we can talk at dinner." She said walking out of the room not even waiting for a reply." Damn it I don't think I am going to be able to eat with that sick pig here. Maybe I could get lucky and he would have to cancel. No…there is no way he wants to miss and opportunity to make me squirm." She said cringing at the thought of being stuck in the same room with him as she tries desperately to get her uncle to let her got to Hogwarts and not stay at that stupid fancy shmancy all girls' prison." Ha Beauxbatons is worse than prison it is more like my own personal hell." She laughed at her own small joke as she continued to clean up the kitchen. At exactly 7 pm Nigella was finished cleaning up the kitchen, and just as she was about to leave the kitchen she heard a sickening voice.

" It's so nice to see you again Amos. I am glad you deiced to invite me to dinner. I don't think eating alone would be as fun as sitting and having a charming meal with you and Nigella." She heard that Barbie doll fake guy say. " Everything smells wonderful. You didn't have to cook so much food Amos." Kason said taking off his jacket and setting it on the chair in the hall.

" I didn't cook anything it was all Nigella. She definitely took after Alisma. Neither Najas nor I could cook." And with that they both laughed a little remembering her parents, and this made Nigella very angry.

' He has no right to be laughing at my parent's memory especially since that bastard is the one who made them a memory in the first place. I will make you pay for all of this Kason you mark my words." She said trying to get her temper under control, but the sound of his laugh was maddening it mad her want to take the closest sharp object and beat him over the head until he was dead." Get it together Nigella. I know he killed you parents and that isn't fair, and he has your uncle thinking he is a saint. But you can't fly off the handle it isn't going to get you anywhere, but sent off to an asylum. Just bide your time and he will get exactly what is coming to him." She said to herself trying to keep calm.

" I know that's right. I remember you and Najas trying to cook something to eat at his bachelor party and that was a total disaster. I could swear that whatever it was supposed to be was trying to get out of the pan and attack us." Kason said and that made both of them erupt into a whole new fit of laughter. This was making it extremely hard for Nigella to calm down. After five more minutes of gripping the counter so hard that her already pale knuckles turned an ever whiter, white she decided she mine as well face that ass.

" I think you may be right Kason. I think those burgers were going to eat us." Amos said as Nigella entered the hall, and with that Kason stopped laughing and began to stare at her. The lust still that but this time in his eyes you could see so much more….mocking, adoration, and a hope. Nigella thought she knew what he was hoping for and that was exactly why she was going to St. Mungos tomorrow. Too make sure that this creepy bastard hadn't gotten her pregnant." Hello Kason." She said putting an even faker smile on than he always did. Her voice was so stiff you could have thought she was a life sized doll.

"Hello Nigella dear. You look absolutely beautiful." He said continuing to smile at her, and he stared at the outfit she had put on. She more a very form fitting emerald green silk tank top and a pair of black pants. She was wearing the Slytherin colors in all their glory. He had always hated Slytherins except for Lord Voldemort he was an amazing leader and he had come from Slytherin. Kason had come from HufflePuff. He hadn't been brave or smart or ruthless he was just kind of there. He had met Lord Voldemort shortly after he had entered school and had been a servant for him ever since.

Nigella wanted to gag, but she held it back and simply said thank you so her uncle wouldn't be suspicious." How about we reconvene into the dining room for some dinner." She said waiting for an answer from either one of them.

" That's a splendid idea Nigella. I am starving and your food smells amazing." Amos said walking towards the dining room not noticing that neither Kason nor Nigella were following him. They were standing there staring at each other one with daggers coming out of their eyes and the other a mix of to many emotions, and before she could even say what she wanted Kason had her pinned to the wall and he spoke slowly and quietly.

" Nigella my dear I suspect you haven't told you uncle about our little love making this afternoon. That's good don't think he is ready for it yet. I know I am 23 years your senior but it is ok. We will make it." He said and kissed her softly trying to add some passion to it.

" No I haven't told him about anything because I don't want to have to admit that you had your disgusting hands on my body. Kason you prick you did things to me that I will NEVER forgive you for. DO you understand that?" She said trying to push him off of her as he had moved from trying to kiss her lips down to her neck and collar bone.

" Oh love please stop trying to fool your self. You were very responsive to everything this afternoon. I could tell how much you wanted me." He said into the delicate skin of her throat.

" YOU KNOWCKED ME OUT YOU SICK FUCK! I DIDN'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME LET ALONE ALL OVER ME LIKE YOU WERE!" She said struggling to get away from him. She was beginning to get scared and wanted nothing more than to be in the dining room under the watchful eye of her uncle.

" Oh come now Nigella why would I knock you out? It would totally defeat the purpose of hearing you tell me you love me when it is all over." He said as he pinned her legs to the wall with his knees.

" I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD! I HATE YOU! GET OFF OF ME!" She was screaming at him struggling as hard as she could. She was scared and she hated it.

" Oh you delusional girl. You'll love me soon enough." Kason said letting her go and erasing the bruise he had left on her neck with his wand. He still stood there though staring at her delicate form and was very confused as to why the Dark Lord wanted the entire Diggory clan dead. Voldemort would never have to know if he kept Nigella as a love slave. He made a mental note to begin preparations for the love slave bit and then looked into her eyes and smiled.

" You are a delusional bastard and if you ever touch me again I will kill you." She said turning and walking down the hall towards the dining room not even waiting for Kason to give her any kind of reply.

" Oh Nigella if only you knew what was in store for you." Kason said laughing to himself and followed suit joining Amos and Nigella in the dining room.

Poor Nigella I feel horrible for the poor girl. She has to spend a dinner with a man who raped her and tried to do it again in the hallway. EWWWW! The next chapter is the actual dinner, and the fight for justice. Let us hope Amos cracks. PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Amos Cracks

Chapter 6: Amos Cracks

" I was beginning to think that I would have to eat all of this food by myself." Amos said looking up as Kason finally came in to join him and Nigella for dinner.

" I'm sorry Amos I got lost. I completely forgot where the dining room was." Kason lied and to someone who believed him it was a completely plausible lie.

" That's horrible Kason. You've been here how many times?" Amos laughed. He was trying to make light of the whole situation. Something didn't seem right here but he guessed that it was just him so he played it off as nothing. Amos had the feeling he was missing something important but he wasn't about to interrogate these two.

Kason joined Amos in the laughing and shrugged it off as nothing," Yeah I know I don't know what's wrong with me. I do have a lot on my mind from work." He said looking over at Amos and giving that stupid Barbie smile again.

" I don't know what either Kason but it is nice to have you join us." Amos said smiling at him and looking over the spread on the table." Nigella dear this all looks wonderful." He said smiling at his niece.

" Thanks uncle Amos. I couldn't decide what to make so I just made a whole bunch. I hope that isn't a problem." She said keeping her voice as calm and level as she could.

" Oh no it's not a problem I know for a fact that Kason here has a huge appetite." Amos said clapping his friend on the arm.

" Good." Nigella said grabbing the nearest thing which just so happened to be the salad and started to put some on her plate. The men followed suit and started to load their plates with all the food they could fit on it. The three of them sat in silence for a long time before Nigella finally got up the courage to get to the whole point of this dinner." Uncle Amos I want to ask you something."

Amos looked up from his plate a little surprised he thought this was going to be a silent dinner but he was very happy for the change. All the silence had left him alone with his thoughts of his dead family." What is it dear you can ask me anything."

" Well I know you want me to go back to Beauxbatons for the final year of my witch's education, but Uncle Amos I don't want to go back. I hate that place it is not only my own personal hell but I stick out there like a sore thumb. I fell like I mine as well be a thorn bush in a bed of daises because that's what the girls at Beauxbatons are. They are all a bunch of prissy idiots, and I can't stand to be there anymore." She said looking over at him. She had to stifle a giggle because Amos was staring at her open mouthed. He had never expected and outburst like that from her.

" So are you saying you would like to give up on magic? Do you really think that is the answer?" Amos said looking over at her waiting for her no doubt very interesting answer.

" No…. no of course I want to be a witch. I don't want to give up magic at all I just want to transfer that's all." She said looking down at her plate. She couldn't believe it her uncle had thought she wanted to give up magic. She thought that magic was all that made her special. She felt plain, but sooner than she knew that was going to change.

" What do you mean transfer Nigella?" Amos said looking over at her. The poor girl looked like she was having trouble saying what was on her mind.

"Amos if I may?" Kason asked before voicing his opinion. He was waiting for a nod or something from Amos before speaking trying to be polite.

" Oh of course Kason. Do you have any idea what she is trying to say to me?" Amos asked looking from Kason to Nigella and back.

" I believe you niece here is proposing that you let her transfer to Hogwarts Amos. I mean she can't go to Drumstrang it is an all boy's school." Kason said looking at Amos waiting for the no doubt angry reaction.

" Oh…Nigella is that what you want? You want to go to THAT place?" Amos said the contempt in his voice was obvious.

Nigella merely shaked her head she couldn't think of anything else to do. She sat there awaiting her uncle to yell at her or kick her out but to her surprise he just sat there thinking." Uncle…uncle Amos? Can I?" She asked looking extremely nervous. A look only Kason had ever seen on her face. Nigella had always been to strong willed to be nervous. AS a child she was even more adventurous then Cedric. It was so funny to see those two ply together.

" Nigella I can't let you go there. I'm sorry. Beauxbatons is a better place for you." Amos said picking at his food now. He felt horrible.

" Uncle Amos…if go there you will be completely alone for a year. I can't come home for the holidays. Letters will take forever it will be like both of us are dead to each other, but if I went to Hogwarts we could see each other all the time and I could write you a lot. I know you harbor resentment because of what happened to Ced, but do you really think he would want you to make me miserable? Don't you think he would want you to do what would make us both happy instead of miserable? Or do you think your son would want you to hide him like he was never alive or to make people remember that he was alive? Huh what would Cedric want you to do? I know that you don't trust the place at all, but if my dad who was a better judge of character than you will ever hope to be trusted the headmaster to take care of me then maybe you should too." She said as the tears began to stream down her face. She had to talk about Ced and her dad. She thought it might be the only way to make her uncle agree to let her go somewhere were she might be able to fit in.

Amos sat there in silence for what seemed like an hour methodically cutting and chewing his food occasionally drinking from his sifter or refilling something unto his plate. Nigella began to think that Amos wasn't going to answer here when he said in an almost inaudible voice," Fine…you can go to Hogwarts. If Professor Dumbledore will accept you in. I will send an owl to him tonight." He said going back to eating his food.

" Oh thank you Uncle Amos. Thank you SO much I will never be able to thank you enough for this." She said hugging her uncle tightly. She was so happy she couldn't believe she had worn him down so quickly. She had expected it to take her days or maybe even a week or two to get him to give in, but it had only taken one night.

" It's nothing Nigella. I hope Professor Dumbledore says yes because if he doesn't you will go back to Beauxbatons. Understood?" Amos said looking over to her.

" It is loud and clear uncle." Nigella said smiling and began to eat her food with a little more gusto. She sat there silently and listened as her uncle began to talk to Kason about work. Nothing that they said registered with her, because she was to busy hoping that Professor Albus Dumbledore wouldn't turn her away.

Hmmmm…..looks like Amos gave in a little too soon. What do you think? The next chapter is going to be Amos….and Nigellas letters to Albus Dumbledore and his return letters to both of them. I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Two Desperate Attempts

Chapter 7: Two Desperate Attempts

After dinner was over and the dishes done Nigella excused herself up to her room. She went in grabbed some things and went to the guest room knowing full well that she couldn't stay in that room. After returning to the guest room she threw her things on the bed and sat at the desk trying to think of what to put in the letter she had to send. She didn't want to sound desperate, but she was. Nigella knew all to well that if she had to spend her final year at Beauxbatons she would end up being nothing more than a drone. That's what the damn place spit out were a bunch of stuck up drones who had no mind of their own, and she refused to be the next one on their stupid list of drones. Nigella sat there contemplating her letter for about an hour and finally she decided to get started." No time like the present. It isn't going to be easy to not sound desperate but I have to try." She said pulling out the quill, ink, and parchment that she needed.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**I am very sorry to bother you on such short notice professor, but I have quite the problem and I need your help. My name is Nigella Diggory I don't suppose you remember me since I haven't seen you since I was 3 and I am now 17. I wish it hadn't been so long sir last time I saw you I remember you were quite the character. You kept me laughing and held up a very important conversation with my father. I regret to inform you that not only is my father dead but so is my mother. I don't know if you remember their horrible decision to send me to Beauxbatons. I hate it there and that is really why I am writing to you. I understand that you are the current Headmaster at Hogwarts. I hope that I am correct in assuming so. This whole letter is in my highest hopes that you will hear me out on the request that I am going to put into this letter. I am writing in the highest hopes that you will allow me the privilege of ending my magic training in your hollowed halls. I am begging you to let me transfer to Hogwarts. I know for a fact that I can't spend another year at Beauxbatons without becoming another mindless zombie. I understand if I can't be allowed to join the hollowed ranks of your establishment, but I am hoping for the daughter of an old friend you can bend the rules. I will anxiously be awaiting your return letter professor. I am again sorry to be troubling you with such trivial things, but I honestly am doing what I believe to be best for myself. **

**Sincerely,**

**Nigella Diggory**

After finishing the letter and reading it over a hundred times Nigella finally rolled it up and walked over to her owl. It was black as night with silver eyes, and Nigella called him Midnight. He was a proud owl and very glad to be her pet. She treated him with respect because he had made many long trips from Beauxbatons to her parent's home in London. She reached out her finger and he quickly propped himself there waiting for her to tie the letter to him, and she did giving Midnight a nice stroke and telling him," Midnight take this to Albus Dumbledore as fast as your wings can carry you. This is the most important letter you have ever carried so please be careful my friend. You know you mean a lot to me." She said looking the owl in his silver eyes as she carried him to the window. Nigella opened the window and watched as her pet flew away carrying the letter that would seal her fate.

Meanwhile downstairs Amos sat at the desk in his study deciding what to write to Albus not knowing of Nigella already sending a letter to him. Amos knew it was going to be hard to go against his niece and ask Albus to reject her. Why not make him the bad guy for once? Nigella had always loved Albus as a child he used to bring her small trinkets, one of which Amos still had to give her. He didn't know why the stupid locket was important, but he supposed Albus wouldn't give her something that he didn't think she needed. Amos knew it was wrong to make her unhappy because of the past but he couldn't take the chance of anything happening to her because Najas would come back from the dead and haunt him, and he wasn't ready for that. Not many people would be ready for a pissed Najas to come talk to them even if he was dead. As Amos sat there thinking these things he got out the necessary equipment to write this damming letter to Albus. He asked the gods to forgive him but he couldn't let anything come between Nigella and her studies….especially not Hogwarts, and stupid boys.

Albus,

I am sorry that I have to write to you under such horrible circumstances. I know I have neglected writing since Cedric died and I apologize for it. I blamed you and the school for something the Dark Lord did and that isn't right I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Albus. I have another problem now. The Dark Lord is suspected in the deaths of Najas and Alisma. I am in an utter state of shock I feel so vulnerable now that Najas is dead. I don't mean to dump all of this on you Albus but I don't know what to do. I am so lost these days I move through the days like one of the undead. It is so sad that I used to be so full of life and am now almost non-existent. Since Najas and Alisma are now dead I have been given the duty of taking care of their daughter Nigella. I don't know if you remember her or not but I am sending a picture. She is so much like her father it is scary, but she sure got Alisma's looks. You'd be proud of the girl she has grown into Albus. She is so sweet and a pretty well behaved girl. Not like most of the people her age. I know you were a little upset at Najas's choice to send Nigella to Beauxbatons, but you must know he was only doing what he thought was right for his daughter. He didn't want anything to happen to her. It was kind of sweet how much he cared for the girl. With their deaths though Nigella believes it would be a good idea for her to transfer to Hogwarts and I don't think it is such a good idea, but I don't think I can hurt the girl. I hate to ask such a horrible thing of you Albus but please don't let her transfer. I don't care what you have to do make up some bogus rule about transferring in your final year or something. I just don't think I can be the bad guy and not let Nigella go somewhere that she has her heart set on. I don't think living with her would be bearable if she doesn't get to go by my hand. I really do regret asking such a large favor of you Albus and I know you hate to turn people away but I just don't think this is the right thing for her.

Sincerely,

Amos Diggory

After finishing his letter Amos stood up and went over to the corner of his study where is tawny barn owl slept. He didn't know why he hadn't gotten an elegant one like Najas, but he had fallen in love with the large brown owl when he had first seen it. Amos thought about Najas's owl Damien and he remembered that the owl was a brilliant silver color with eyes black as night. Damien was the father to Nigella's owl Midnight. They were both beautiful creatures strong and determined just like their owners. He also recalled his sister –in-law Alisma's owl Penny to be a very beautiful strong bird. She had been a small grey owl with white spots. Not many of those owls had ever been seen in our parts before. Amos didn't know why but he stood there recalling the last two owls that there had been in the family his wife Carmen's owl Germany, and his son Cedric's owl Mason. Germany had been a lot like Amos's owl very plain but also very loyal. Her owl refused to send a letter for anyone but her. It was kind of cute, but a real nasty piece of work. Now Mason was the black sheep of all the owls in the family he had been pure white with matching eyes. Amos smiled to himself remembering Ced picking out that blasted bird when going shopping before his first year at Hogwarts. As he stood there remembering all these things his tawny barn owl Sigo clucked at him and bit his finger to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Sigo I got a little lost recalling some things." Amos said picking up his owl and tying the letter to his leg. He then carried him to the window. Sigo would know who the letter was for, and he watched as the large bird flew off into the night carrying the letter he hoped would help in his quest to keep Nigella safe.

30 minutes later in Hogwarts……

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk getting some paperwork done for the upcoming school year when a medium build black owl tapped on his window. He turned around and opened the window without getting up and the owl flew over to him. He thought the owl looked kind of familiar to him but he wasn't sure why. HE noticed the letter tied to its leg and he took it giving the owl some water. The owl took a few sips and watched Albus with those piercing silver eyes. He reached out to stroke it before opening the letter and the owl did something quite peculiar by moving away from him." You must be quite the pet. Your owner must be a very lucky person. You're a beautiful bird." Albus said looking at the black owl again, and finally he decided that he had to open the letter addressed to him. He didn't recognize the hand writing but continued to read until he found the name Nigella." I didn't think I would be hearing from her. It has been so long since I last got to see the poor girl. I wonder if Amos gave her the locket I told him belonged to her?" He said aloud knowing no answer would come. After finishing the letter Albus read it over again and began to write his return.

Nigella,

I was a little surprised to hear from you. I hadn't received any word from you since you were three just like you said. But of course I remember you. It is impossible for anyone to forget such a vivacious and lively young girl who backed up everything she said with her fists. You used to make all of us laugh out loud. You were always more tough than Cedric. It was so funny. It is never a bother and too short of notice for anyone to send me a letter dear girl. I am very sorry about your losses. Not very many people can handle the death of their parents at such a young age. It is very sad that too such wonderful people had to die. They would have only told you that they loved you, and I hope you know they loved you dearly Nigella. Ahhhhh….. so your hate Beauxbatons just as much as we all hated the failed opportunity for us to teach you. It is nice to see that the feeling is mutual. Yes your assumptions are correct I am the current headmaster at Hogwarts. All of the teachers on the staff here will be awaiting your arrival Nigella. We would never turn away someone we wanted here so badly in the first place. I am glad you have deiced to make the change and come here even after Cedric's death. I will send you a supply list and there will be more things to be done when you get here in September. I am very glad you wrote me Nigella. Don't ever be afraid to come to me if you have a problem and need someone to talk to. My doors are always open.

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Just as Albus was finishing his letter to Nigella another owl came swooping into his office and he recognized this one as belonging to Amos Diggory," Now this is quite peculiar." Albus said He reached out and took the letter off of the leg of this owl. He turned to Midnight and tied the letter to his ankle" Take this back to Nigella. She is waiting for you. And as for you Sigo you will wait as I read the letter from Amos." Albus looked down reading the letter Amos had sent him and he got pretty upset that Amos would ask such a horrible thing of him.

Amos,

I will forgive you for your blaming me and the school for not being protective enough over Cedric. I will even forgive you for neglecting to write since he died. I send my condolences to you for the loss of Najas and Alisma, but I will not send Nigella away. We wanted her to come here from the beginning and we will not let such a promising young mind go to waste at a third rate school like Beauxbatons. I will also be here to help you as much as I can with the loss, and I appreciate the picture of Nigella, but I will not turn her away. If she decides that she wants to come here to Hogwarts we will all welcome her with open arms.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus tied the letter to Sigo's leg and walked to owl to the window and watching it fly off into the night. He was very upset that Amos would ask something like that of him. He understood not wanting anything to happen to Nigella, but to ruin her by making her end her magic career at Beauxbatons made him sick. Albus returned to his desk and sat there thinking about the upcoming year, and while e he was doing that he hear movement coming from his private chambers and looked up to see Minerva looking down at him." You shouldn't be up so late Minerva." He said looking up at her.

" I was wondering what was wrong Albus. I heard you muttering furiously under your breath." She said walking down to stand next to him.

"I just got a letter from Amos Diggory asking me to reject his nieces attempt to transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts." He said standing up and taking Minerva's hand in his own.

" That's horrible Albus. So….does that mean that Nigella…..is finally coming to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked a glint of hope in her eyes.

" Yes Minerva. Nigella is finally coming home to Hogwarts." He said leading her back upstairs. Minerva turned and smiled at him. News like this couldn't help but be celebrated and that's exactly what happened.

Nigella stood in her room nervously pacing waiting for her owl to return. She knew it was useless there was no way he would be back with her answer tonight. So she lay down on the guest bed trying to get some sleep when she heard the sound of rushing wind and she opened her eyes to see Midnight looking back at her," Your back! I wasn't expecting you until morning." She said stroking him and taking the letter reading it over about a million times as a huge smile crept over her face." I'm going to Hogwarts Midnight. I'm going to Hogwarts." She said laying back down now to excited to sleep. She couldn't believe she was getting exactly what she wanted. And little did she know she was going to get a lot more than what she wanted.

Meanwhile downstairs Amos sat in his chair looking out the window impatiently waiting for Dumbledore's return letter. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't let a letter stay unreturned if he knew it was there." Damn what the hell is taking the man so long?" He asked himself aloud as he searched the night sky with his eyes waiting. When he saw Sigo on the horizon he opened the window and waited for him to land. When he finally landed Amos hurriedly took the letter and read it over, and he wished he hadn't. The letter had told him he had lost the fight. Nigella was going to be going to that hell hole they called a school and there was nothing he could do about it now. He was very angry that Dumbledore would reject him like that." How dare you, you old codger! I cant let her go to Hogwarts she might get seriously hurt….or worse….get a boyfriend." He said shaking his head at the thought of having to meet one of Nigella's boyfriends. Amos spent the rest of the night trying to think of a plausible lie as to why she couldn't go, but he came up shorthanded." Damn it….why did you have to say she could go Albus?" He asked himself quietly getting up and walking to his room to finally get some sleep.

Wow what different reactions. So Nigella is on her way to Hogwarts. Hmmm…anyone have any guesses about the locket? If you do put them in your review or send me a private message. Chapter 8 will be coming as soon as I can finish it, and I hope to finish some chapters for a few other stories soon too. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Test Results and Real Torture

**Chapter 8: Test Results and Real Torture**

Amos didn't tell Nigella about her being able to got o Hogwarts for a few days. He didn't want to admit that he had lost so he decided to give her a task to keep her busy. Unfortunately the only one at hand was planning Najas and Alisma's funeral, and without thinking he made an appointment with Fudge for her to sit down and make the arrangements. He didn't think it would bother her to much. The girl was taking her parents death very well. It surprised him sometimes how strong she was. Amos was thinking about this as he opened the washer to do a load of his laundry when he found her blood soaked lavender sheets," Hmmmmm……. poor girl must have started her period in her sleep. Guess I'll just have to wash these again for her." He said as he began to whistle taking the sheets and comforter out of the washer and throwing some bleach and shout on them her put them back on for an hour cycle.

Nigella woke up in a cold sweat reliving the feelings of Kason's hands on her." Oh I think I'm going to be sick." She said. Today was her trip to St. Mungos. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't want to go get the answer that she was seeking. Nigella hurried through her morning routine and leapt down the stairs." Morning Uncle Amos." She said walking over to Amos.

" Morning dear you seem to be kind of jumpy. Is everything ok?" He asked looking her over trying to figure out what could possibly be bugging her. She had been acting really jumpy for the past few days.

" Yeah I just have my appointment at St. Mungos today and needles give me the creeps so I am kind of jumpy." She said looking at her uncle. She couldn't tell him why she was really going because he would never believe her.

" Well as soon as your done I need you to come to the Ministry. You have a meeting with Cornelius Fudge about your parent's funeral arrangements." Amos said looking up at her. He couldn't believe the look of shock and horror on her face at the words he had just spoken.

"I will be there as soon as I can uncle, but right now I have to go otherwise I will be late for my appointment." She said rushing out the front door. She walked down the street towards St. Mungos." What the hell was he thinking? Why would I want to make her parents funeral arrangements?"

" Well at least she wasn't upset." Amos said as he finished up his breakfast." And now I have a date with a whole mess of paperwork." Amos said as he began to whistle to himself. He continued to whistle even as he apparated off to work.

After walking for an hour Nigella made it to St. Mungos." I'm just glad I didn't forget the way here." She said stepping into the building and towards the front desk.

" Hello miss how may I help you?" The receptionist asked looking Nigella up and down. She raised and eyebrow at the girl, she couldn't figure out why she was here, but more times than not she figure it our soon after arrival.

" My name is Nigella Diggory I have a 9:30 appointment with a Dr. Stella Caulfield." She said.

" Here you go Nigella I need you to fill out these forms and bring them back up to me." The receptionist said handing her a clipboard and some papers, which Nigella took and began to fill out. After finishing that she went and sat down waiting for them to call her name. The entire time she sat there thinking about Nigella thought about her uncle setting her up to make her parent's funeral arrangements and she got pretty upset. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the nurse call her name, and finally someone came up to her and said.

"Excuse me miss I do believe that it is your turn. You might want to go meet the nurse before she skips over you." The young witch said tapping Nigella on the shoulder.

"Oh thank you. I didn't even hear her." Nigella said smiling at the young witch as she went to the nurse who had been calling her name." I'm here. Sorry I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have." Nigella said looking at the nurse who quickly nodded and walked behind a set of double doors.

"If you'll just follow me to please, Doctor Caulfield should be in here in just a few minutes." The nurse said after Nigella was sitting on the small table in the room impatiently waiting the arrival of the doctor. After waiting for about ten minutes the doctor finally arrived. She was tall and thin with piercing blue eyes that almost made Nigella sink in her skin.

"I am Doctor Stella Caulfield, and I see you are here for a pregnancy test, is that correct?" She asked looking over at Nigella, and without words she answered the doctor." Well I guess there is no reason in procrastinating." The doctor said." This is going to be an easy process, Miss Diggory. I am going to use the spell Skotnost; the results will be very easy to tell. Your hair will change color as a result of whether or not you are pregnant. If you are pregnant your hair will change a deep Blood Red color and if not it will change into a Rhone Blue if you aren't." The doctor said and again Nigella just nodded her head in understanding of the directions. She was way too nervous about getting the results of this test. She was hoping to god that she wasn't pregnant. With that being done the doctor pointed her wand at Nigella's abdomen and said calmly," Skotnost." They both waited for the effects of the spell to take over. Doctor Caulfield waited patiently like always, but Nigella was silently screaming and trying to bite back tears, because she feared that her worst fears would be realized. The silence in the room seemed to drag on forever as they waited, and just when Nigella thought she couldn't take the silence anymore the doctor looked down on her.

"Well Miss Diggory congratulations you are indeed pregnant." Doctor Caulfield said smiling down at the young witch. When Nigella heard the news she pulled her knees up to her head and began to cry. She couldn't help it this was the last thing she needed. In a few weeks she was going off to school. She sat there and cried for a good half hour before Doctor Caulfield could tell this wasn't a very happy expecting mother." I'm sorry to bother you in your current state, but what's wrong? This should be a happy time in your life not a sad one." She said looking over at Nigella.

"You'd be just as upset as I am if you only got pregnant because you were raped." Her words bit like acid into the doctor and she looked over at the girl suspiciously. A lot of girls claimed that when they found out they were pregnant but this girl was not only scared, but very angry.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The doctor said trying to sound sympathetic. She had an idea of what to do, but she didn't know if Nigella would go for it. She wanted Nigella to tell her the whole story under the tole of Veritaserum. That way she couldn't lie about any of it, and that way Stella would definitely be able to help her.

"Yeah I bet you are." Nigella said even her icy tone couldn't hide how scared she was. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Kason God damned fucking Culver had gotten her pregnant.

"No I truly am sorry, and I have a way that I think might make me believe you just a little bit more." Stella said looking over at Nigella who was giving her an incredulous look.

"And what prey tell would that be?" Nigella said looking over at the doctor with anger painted all over her face. She couldn't believe that this doctor didn't believe her at all. It made her pissed as all hell that she needed to prove herself.

"I would like you to tell me everything that happened under the tole of Veritaserum. That way I will know for sure you aren't lying like most of the patients I get." She said carefully hoping that what she said hadn't offended the girl in front of her.

"Oh I bet you would. I'll do it, but not because you don't believe me, it's because if I don't tell someone I feel like I might explode." Nigella said looking away from Stella towards the far wall of the room they were in. She was thinking deeply about everything and it made her cry harder.

"Alright since your agreeing too it. "Stella said conjuring the small bottle of Veritaserum. She handed it over to Nigella who took it and drank it." Now Miss Diggory I would like you to tell me exactly what happened the day you were raped." And like clockwork Nigella began the story that Stella had asked her to tell, and when she was only half-way into it Stella was almost wishing she hadn't asked her to do this. It made her sick to think about all of it, but Nigella still hadn't told her who had raped her so she decided to ask once the story was over.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Nigella asked when she was done telling Stella everything that had happened that day.

"Yes Nigella. I would like you to tell me the name of the man who has done this to you." Stella said looking into the eyes of the girl sitting across from her.

"His name is Kason….. Kason Culver." Nigella said trying to bite back the anger that rose in her just at the mere mentioning of his name.

Stella sat there in a haze she hadn't expected to hear that name. She had hated Kason for a long time but never thought him capable of raping such a young and beautiful girl. She sat there for 5 minutes just trying to get her mind back in order, and when she had she said," I understand. Now Nigella tell me what do you plan to do about all of this?"

"I want to have an abortion, but I have to talk to my uncle about all of it first." Nigella said finally looking up at the doctor. She was scared but would never admit it. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before; her dad had always been there to make sure nothing hurt his little girl.

"Well like you said because you are only 17 you'll need your uncles signed permission before we can perform one." Stella said looking over at the girl as her whole body tensed.

"Yeah I know…..but I don't know how I'm going to tell him that his bloody fucking best mate is the father of my baby." Nigella said the acidity back in her voice.

"I don't know either miss, but I wish you well in that." Stella said looking over her young patient for the millionth time.

"Thank you Doctor Caulfield. I'm going to need all the luck I can get to get my uncle to believe me." Nigella said clenching her fists at the mere thought of her uncle's reaction to what she had to tell him.

"It's nothing dear, and call me Stella. I''m only a phone call away if you ever need to talk." She said and Nigella smiled for the first time during her visit.

"I'm glad to know I've got someone I can count on." Nigella said getting up and walking out of the doctor's office. She walked out of St. Mungos and unto the busy streets of London making her way to the lone phone booth that would take her to the Ministry the entire time thinking of what she was supposed to do. She had to tell her uncle about being pregnant, but how could she tell him about Kason? She wanted that bastard to rot in all sorts of hell, but there was no way Uncle Amos would believe her not even under the tole of Veritaserum.

"Amos I have a few errands to run if Nigella gets to the Ministry and I'm not back yet just tell her to take a seat outside my office and I'll be there as soon as I can." Fudge said as he walked into Amos's office at 10:30. Amos nodded his head not looking up from the mound of paperwork he had in front of him. He wasn't really paying attention to Fudge, because he was thinking about how perfectly everything was going. "It doesn't matter if Albus won't tell her no. All I have to do is tell her that he said no and she will be going back to Beauxbatons." Amos sat humming himself as he realized all of his plans were coming along just as he wanted them too.

"It's about damn time I found this stupid old phone booth." Nigella said stepping into the old booth. She stood there awaiting the soothing female voice that always came out of the booth. After giving her directions Nigella placed the stupid pin that she had gotten in her pocket and waited for the booth to take her to the ministry so she could get her meeting with Fudge over, and begin the even harder task of telling her uncle about Kason. Once the Ministry was in sight Nigella fixed her outfit so she looked presentable and patiently waited for the doors to slide open so she could climb out and begin the descent into her own personal hell.

Once inside Nigella went to the desk where her wand was checked and then handed back to her." Thank you. Could you please point me in the direction of Cornelius Fudge's office?" She asked timidly looking up at the guard who stared down at her with wide eyes.

"If you could please tell me your name I can check if you are on the list." He said still looking down at her.

"I'm Nigella Diggory." She said pitting him with an odd glare. She had always hated this god forsaken place with the hustle and bustle of all the people, but now that she was older she realized the she hated it more. Still because of all the useless people, but more so now because of the way the men looked at her.

"Oh Miss Diggory your supposed to go see a one Amos Diggory in his office he has a message for you." The security wizard said sitting back at the odd mix of emotions in her stare. He had never seen anyone pitted with a glare like the one this little witch was giving him.

"Thank you very much. " She said walking away leaving the security wizard staring at the back of her as she stalked away. She made her way quickly to the elevators and found one with just enough room for her to sneak in. Once inside she pushed the number 5 to go to the department her uncle worked in. When the elevator stopped she stepped out and found her uncles office clearly marked.

Amos looked up from his paperwork just as Nigella walked in." Well hi there stranger. I have a message for you from the Minister. He said he had some business to attend to, but he will be back to just sit and wait outside his office." Amos said and Nigella nodded her understanding.

"When you get home tonight uncle we have something very important we need to discuss." Nigella said leaving the office and the floor. She made her way back to the elevator and down to the second floor where the minister's office was. She exited like before but into a much more formal room and sat down like instructed until she heard a voice that made her so angry she thought she could kill him, and she stalked the voice until she found him.

"So you see Lucius it really isn't that hard I'll have to come over soon and show you how to deal with Draco's insubordination properly." Kason said talking to his long time friend Lucius Malfoy. Nigella stalked down the hall at them angrily.

"Alright Narcissa and I will see you at seven p.m. tomorrow evening." Lucius said talking to Kason not paying attention to Nigella.

Nigella finally couldn't take it anymore and pulled out her wand as she yelled," Hey Kason you and I need to have a little chat." She said a mixture of ice and acid making up the tone.

"Oh look Lucius its Nigella. She's the lucky girl I was telling you about." Kason said smiling at her like nothing was wrong.

"I'm not lucky at all you self- serving prick. Because of you I am now carrying a young that I don't want, and I should kill you for it." She said pointing her wand at his neck, but before she could move she felt a pair of strong arms around her arms and waist. She hadn't noticed Lucius move and now he was holding her back as Kason moved closer to her.

"I'm glad it didn't take long dear. I wanted you pregnant so that I could marry you. You see I don't want you to go to school because we will be apart for too long." She heard Lucius laugh at what Kason said, but he stopped when she said her piece.

"I don't care what you want for me you bastard. All I want is to get my life back. You know the one you took from me because you couldn't have my mother. I never thought I could hate someone as bad as I hate you right now Kason. You're a spineless excuse for a man that shouldn't be allowed to roam the earth." Nigella said making sure every word held the same edge as the last. Making sure they all cut like knives covered in acid. She wanted him to know how bad he had fucked her life up, not that he would give a flying fuck.

"Well you'll care when you're all alone because no one will want to take care of a girl who has a bad temper and is pregnant. I wouldn't suggest telling anyone how you got that way, because it is your reputation against mine and I think I'll win." Kason said leaning in as he kissed her. He loved that all of this was falling into place just like the plan had said it would.

"Well I don't care I can take care of myself." Nigella said finally getting enough force into her elbow to make Lucius let her go." Now if you two gay bastards don't mind I have some funeral arrangements to make." Nigella said turning on her heel to leave.

Kason and Lucius both watched as she left and they smiled to each other. When the leader found out about all of this he was going to be so pleased to know that everything was going exactly as scripted.

Nigella spent the next few hours planning her parent's funerals and crying. Crying about her parents and the predicament she was finding herself in. She couldn't believe all of this. Cornelius Fudge saw how upset she was and placed a hand on hers.

"I know that all of this hurts Nigella, but someday you'll see that it was all for the best." He said trying to comfort her, but in her mind it made it all worse.

"I understand minister. Thank you for your time. I suppose I will see you at the funeral." Nigella said getting up to leave and with a swift nod from Fudge she made her way to the nearest exit. She needed out of here, she had one hell of a night ahead of her. She had to tell her uncle everything and convince him to let her get an abortion. Nothing would ever been the same, and sure as hell this wasn't happening for her best.

**Can Nigella's life get any worse? Well you'll have to see the next chapter to find out. Poor girl seems to be haunted by everything that happens to her and what's with the goons Kason and Lucius? Who is their master? You'll all see in due time. And don't worry the time travel will happen soon. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 9 is coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: How Could You?

**Chapter 9: How could you?**

Nigella rushed home to get away from everything that had happened; planning her parent's funerals had been easier than she had thought. No matter how much she had wanted to cry she refused to let herself and after a few minutes she felt so numb that it didn't matter anymore. Once she stepped into the house Nigella took off her coat and went into the study to try and decide how best to tell her uncle everything that was going on. When she got to the door however she heard three voices talking.

"So everything is done then Kason?" She heard Amos ask that snake Kason Culver.

"Yeah Amos everything you asked me to do is done. I didn't think it would be as easy as it was to rape the girl though. Maybe if I hadn't hit her over the head with the candle stick I would have enjoyed it more." Kason said back to Amos a smug sound in his voice.

"I am glad you didn't object to it. I know that you and Lucius here are trying to hide your relationship, but you still found it in you to do a favor for an old friend." Amos said and she could tell he was smiling. That bastard was smiling.

"Well it took some convincing from Lucius, but I finally decided that if I couldn't have had Alisma I could at least have Nigella." Kason replied and the three of them laughed.

"You're just lucky that I didn't object, Amos." Lucius said in his usual smug "I'm always right." Tone. He was such an ass and full of himself. Nigella thought to herself hoping to god that he hadn't reproduced.

"Yes and I thank you for it Lucius. Its good to know that I have two loyal servants such as yourselves." Amos said getting serious with the two of them. Nigella couldn't take it anymore this was ridiculous her uncle had set up for her to be raped? No…this had to be some sort of misunderstanding and with that thought in her mind she opened the door and stepped into the room.

"How dare you." She said waiting for the three of them to turn and look at her, and when they did Amos saw a look in her eyes he had never seen. It was one of hate so much hate he could swear that it had consumed her.

"How dare I what?" Amos said innocently looking at his niece as if he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"I heard everything. How dare you set him up to rape and kill my parents you bastard! I cant believe you would do this. How do you think my father would feel if he knew what you had done to his only daughter? Huh? You had this bastard take my innocence from me why? What did I do to deserve this?" Nigella said waiting for her uncle to answer her. The acid in her voice seemed to scare all three of the men in the room. They had never expected a female to be as angry as she was.

"Nigella calm down this is all just…" Amos was cut off by Nigella speaking again.

"Now I know what Ced was talking about in that letter he sent to me a few days before he was killed. You taught him to force himself on women, and when he did that with his girlfriend he thought it was right until she started to cry. You made your own son want to kill himself you know that? He hated himself more and more everyday for it. Why would you teach something like that to your son?" Nigella asked looking at him like he was a stranger to her. She couldn't believe all of this.

"Now that is a bit drastic Ced was very happy." Amos said looking at his niece with a cocky air about him.

"You obviously didn't know your own son. Ced hated everything you forced him into. He only did it because he didn't want you to be disappointed in him, but when he finally took your advice he realized that he hated you and better yet himself. He thought suicide would be his way out, but I talked him out of it. I may not have like Cho at all, but now I know what she went through except Ced felt remorse for what he did. You don't even fucking care that you stole my life from me." She said not looking at him anymore she was pacing back and forth trying to make her anger subside, but she couldn't with every moment she stood there it seemed to get worse., She was having a hard time keeping down the bile that kept rising in her throat.

"That is ENOUGH! I never thought you would lie through your damn teeth like that, but it appears there is a first time for everything." Amos said looking at her like he had never seen her before and that didn't bother her.

"You know everyone says that Voldemort killed Ced, but in reality it was you. You killed your own damn son to keep everything the way you wanted it. What kind of father are you? No wait I don't care. Let me just tell you this to me you are dead. You have no more blood kin as of this day Amos. If you ever try to contact me I will pretend as if I have never met you, and remember you brought this upon yourself." Nigella said not leaving room for any of the men to say anything. She was so angry, and she had an idea of where she could go but she knew it would be asking a lot." I really do hope Professor Dumbledore wont mind letting me stay in Hogwarts a few weeks early." Nigella said as she apparated to the village of Hogsmede.

Once there she went into a place called the Three Broomsticks, and went up to the bar to ask for directions," Excuse me miss can I ask you a question?" Nigella asked looking at the woman behind the bar. She looked up from the glass she was cleaning and thought she saw a ghost she could swear she was looking at Alisma Diggory but that couldn't be, be cause Alisma was dead. She looked the younger girl in the eyes and noticed the hint of Najas in the girl's looks, and she knew automatically that this had to be Nigella.

"What can I help you with dear?" She asked looking over the younger female again. She could see her two friends in their daughter quite easily and it brought a smile to her lips.

"Yes I was wondering if you could give me directions to Hogwarts." Nigella asked still looking at the older barmaid waiting for an answer.

"Go to the edge of town and walk east for a mile, and you'll see a big pair of iron gates and that's where you need to be." She replied and Nigella thanked her and left the place taking the directions she had just been given. Once she was outside the giant iron gates she stared at them waiting for something to happen, but to her dismay the gates wouldn't open.

"Damn it how the hell am I supposed to talk to Professor Dumbledore if I cant even get in the stupid gates?" Nigella asked herself out loud and was shocked when she heard a cool but steely male voice say.

"Why don't you just call out and see if you can get someone's attention." Came the voice of Severus Snape. He looked at the girl and didn't recognize her.

"Well I guess it worked. I need to see the headmaster could you please let me in sir?" She asked trying to stay calm and be polite but she was failing at both at this point.

"I could but first I have to know who you are. I have never seen you around here and I have been teaching here for quite some time." Snape said looking at the younger girl waiting for her to speak.

"My name is Nigella Diggory and I really need to speak to the headmaster it is an emergency." She said pleading with him. She needed to beg Albus to let her stay here, but she doubted that he would. No one would believe the story she had to tell. It didn't even sound possible to her, but she had heard him say it and every time she thought about it her blood boiled in her veins.

"Ah so you are the Diggory girl I have been hearing about non-stop." Snape said looking at her again before he opened the gates to let her in.

"Yes I am and thank you very much…." She trailed off hoping her would fill in his name so she could thank him properly.

"Snape…Professor Snape." He said holding out his hand to her which she quickly shook.

"Professor do you think you could help me find the headmasters office?" She hoped he would help her just one more time. It was a long shot since the man seemed so sinister, but she secretly hoped he would make an exception.

"I could but I will leave that to Mister Filtch or one of the other professors, I have work to do." Snape said turning on his heel to walk into the school Nigella following just so she could get into the place.

Once inside Nigella stood in the giant open foyer-like area looking around. It was massive and she knew there was more to the place. She looked around hoping to find someone to help her get to the Headmaster's office when she heard Dumbledore talking to someone.

"Minerva I know your upset that we aren't getting married but it doesn't matter. WE love each other, but that doesn't mean we have to be married." Albus said to Professor McGonagall who gave him an indignant look and turned towards the door. She couldn't believe who she saw there.

"Albus is it just me or am I seeing our lost flower in the doorway?" She asked and Albus looked and a smile came over his face. He couldn't believe that he was actually seeing Nigella in person after all of these years.

"Yes Minerva its her." Albus said walking towards her, and Nigella met him half way not really knowing what else too do.

"Professor Dumbledore its good to see you. I have yet another favor to ask of you, but I fear that this one will be too big." Nigella said looking up at the older man.

"Well lets talk of such matters in my office." Albus said holding out his free arm to the young girl who took it and walked in silence to the seventh floor with Albus and Minerva. Nigella stared at all the moving pictures who smiled and waved at her. She didn't know why, but she already felt like she was at home and that helped subside some of the fears that she was harboring.

Once outside the guardian to Albus's office he looked at the gargoyle and said," Acid Pop." He had decided to make this the new password after having a few of the aforementioned treats in Hogsmede. The gargoyle moved for them and they walked unto the spiral staircase and began the ascent up to his office.

After the three of them were inside the office for about five minutes Albus looked at Nigella who had taken to pacing as soon as she had entered the cramped office. She looked around at all the clutter and she had to laugh, Albus had always seemed so organized but you would never know it by looking at his office.

"Nigella why don't you have a seat. I can tell something is bothering you, and Minerva and I are here to help in any way we can." Albus said pointing to the seat across from him which she took. Nigella sat there for a few minutes composing herself and deciding how best to tell the aged headmaster everything.

"Professor Dumbledore I would like you to promise me something." Nigella said looking at the older man hoping once she asked him that he wouldn't automatically dismiss it.

"Anything you'd like dear." Albus said looking at her over the top of his half moon spectacles. He was intrigued that the girl would come to him with a problem that was so obviously eating away at her.

"Please keep an open mind on the entire story that I tell you before you try to form any sort of opinion." Nigella said looking at the older man still. She hadn't met his eyes since she had first seen him in the entrance hall, but she doubted that, that mattered at this point.

"Of course Nigella I always keep an open mind." Albus said standing up as he came around his desk to sit on the edge. He wanted to be very attentive and listen to Nigella's story.

Nigella nodded as she spent the next hour going over the entire story of everything that had happened since she returned home from school. She was thankful that the older man was there to comfort her. Once she got to the parts with Kason her voice got chocked and she had begun to cry. However when she told Albus that he uncle had set everything up to happen to her she didn't cry she just looked out the window her voice and eyes so full of hate and disgust that you would swear she was a different person.

"And that's everything that has happened so far sir. I came here because I want to ask you something. I hate to do it because you have already given me something amazing by allowing me to go to school here." Nigella said biding her time before she asked him if she could stay here.

"I never thought Amos capable of doing something so horrible to his own blood. This is absolutely horrible." Albus said he was more angry than Nigella thought he would be, but she thought it was nice to have someone who care about her so much.

"I know and that's why I want to know if I can stay here in Hogwarts until the term begins." Nigella said looking away from the older man waiting for him to say no and send her somewhere else.

"Of course your going to stay here Nigella. I wouldn't let you go back to that place even if Amos had proof that he didn't do it." Albus said and Nigella stood up quickly to hug the older man. She was so happy she had decided to go to him instead of someone else.

"Thank you so much Professor." Nigella said still hugging the other man and she was happy when he hugged her back. When she backed up he had a smile on his face that made her notice the true twinkle in the old mans eyes.

"Now Nigella I have to ask you something and it is very important." He said sobering up looking at her seriously.

"Ok ask me anything." Nigella said sitting back down waiting for the question.

"Nigella I gave you uncle something that was very important that belongs to you and I need to know if he did. It is a very important locket." Albus said looking over at her seriously hoping that Amos hadn't kept the locket.

"No he never gave me a locket Professor." Nigella said looking very perplexed. She didn't understand why a locket would be significant, but then again she seemed to be left out of a lot of things.

Albus cursed under his breath and turned to the window so she wouldn't see how angry he truly was." Damn you Amos. You know that she needs that locket. It is part of her past and her future." Albus thought to himself and he remembered his back up plan.

"Nigella my dear may I offer you something to drink?" Albus said turning back to her with that mysterious twinkle back in place. He seemed almost stiff but still happy.

"That would be lovely thank you, sir." Nigella said sitting back in her chair visibly relaxing and that made Albus smile as he went over to a cabinet that held drinks. He hoped he had remembered that damn potion.

"Here you go dear." Albus said after a few minutes handing her a large goblet with a deep blue liquid. The drink looked and smelled safe so Nigella drank it without another thought. Albus watched her down it and smiled to himself. He hated that everything had resorted to this, but it was the only way to get everything to be ok when she came back.

"Thank you for the drink sir." Nigella said and after she finished it she fell asleep. Albus knew that this was bound to happen because of the pain her body would have been in otherwise. He watched as she slowly faded into nothing, and he knew that this was going to be a long shot but if she couldn't make it back to

"Now I just hope that my fifty year old younger self remembers that I sent her. " Albus said to himself as he took a secret passage down to the dungeons to inform Minerva and Severus that the Vrijeme Putovati had worked perfectly.

Albus walked through the doors to Snape's private chambers where he was arguing with Minerva about what house Nigella would end up in. They both had high hopes that the girl would end up in their respective house. Severus knew he wouldn't know until the girl got back, but that didn't bother him much.

"Oh please Minerva the girls is so much like Alisma it isn't even funny. She was always so devious, and never got caught. Although I will admit the girl has so much of Najas in her it is scary." Severus said still doing paperwork as he listened to Minerva say something about her being very brave, and Severus gave her a smirk.

"Severus you must be off your rocker there is no way a smart, beautiful, and brave girl like Nigella is going to end up in a place like Slytherin. She was born a Gryffindor and will continue to be one." Minerva said and Albus had to laugh he couldn't believe that these two were arguing over a students placement again. It made him laugh every time because whomever won was a royal ass to the other for quite some time.

"If I may be so bold as to interrupt." Albus said and they both turned to look at him. Severus waited anxiously for the report that Dumbledore was supposed to give because he was quite worried about the Vrijeme Putovati not working properly.

"What news do you have for us Albus?" Minerva asked looking anxiously over to her lover. Her gaze darted between Severus and Albus who were both extremely silent. This worried the woman greatly. She just hoped that the poor girl was ok.

"I am proud to announce that Severus you brewed the potion perfectly. Nigella is on her way to the past. I just hope that our plan goes accordingly. Let us all hope she finds Tom in time to change him." Albus said and the other two nodded in agreement. They all knew that this would be completely useless if she and Tome don't fall in love.

"Albus what will we do if Nigella and Tom don't fall in love?" Minerva asked clasping her hands together. She was already worried about the girl who was about to spend the next seven years trying to get the dark lord of the wizarding world to fall in love with her.

"I am not sure yet Minerva. Let us hope that Nigella is the right person to challenge Tom into loving her." Albus said looking from Severus to Minerva and back again. All three of them felt bad for not telling her about what they had decided to do, but they all knew somewhere deep inside of them that if Nigella couldn't do this no one could.

"Your right Albus we better hope that the Diggory girl can do this because in the end if she cant entrance Voldemort there isn't anyone alive who can." Severus said and he knew that his words were correct. Voldemort trusted him, and no one would expect them to send a teenage girl to the past to try and fix the future.

Albus nodded his head and left with Minerva right behind him. This left Severus alone with his thoughts and he sat there looking down at the notes he had been working on while arguing with Minerva and all of the sudden he found it meaningless." God I hope this all works out Albus. I don't want to be the reason such a young and beautiful person dies." Severus said to himself as he got up and walked over to his bed lying down trying to get some sleep.

After they arrived back up in Albus's office he wrapped his arms around Minerva holding her close to him. He didn't have to say anything she knew he was afraid for Nigella's safety. In truth they all were, but all three were to stubborn to admit it. They stood there like that for an hour not speaking but wrapped around each other, and Minerva felt a tear hit her head and she knew that Albus was beginning to regret his decision

**Well now you know about those two creeps Kason and Lucius. Bet you never saw Amos as their leader. So now Nigella is back in time by fifty years. What is she going to do? Where is she going to wake up? Again all will be shown in due time. However I would like to point out that the potion Vrijeme Putovati is original to me and I would appreciate no one taking it from me. Thank you all very much and Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Where Am I?

**Chapter 10: Where am I?**

Nigella awoke with a killer headache. She tried to sit up and found that she couldn't with how bad her head hurt. She automatically began to wonder what she had drunk in Dumbledore's office. "Guess it doesn't matter now. I really wish I could get up though." She thought to herself as she lay there on the floor.

After a few more minutes of lying on the floor Nigella decided that it would be wise to try and find out where she was. She opened her eyes and saw she was still in Dumbledore's office, but she was alone. With the comfort of knowing where she was Nigella walked over to one of the chairs in the corner of the room and fell back asleep faster than she had thought.

Meanwhile in the corridors Dumbledore was frantically searching for the body of the girl he had warned himself would be coming to this time frame. He gave up looking after hours and was very surprised to see a beautiful young girl curled up asleep in one of the chairs in his office.

"This must be her. I shouldn't wake her." Dumbledore whispered to himself as he walked over to the sleeping girl and gave her a shot. He almost felt bad for what he was doing but he knew this was all for the better. The shot he was giving to her was a simple de-aging potion. She needed to be elven or twelve and she was easily seventeen. He watched her sleep for a few more minutes and decided that it would be best to move the girl to a more comfortable place so he simply levitated her to a chaise lounge in the corner of the room.

After hours of being passed out Nigella awoke on a small chaise lounge still in the office of the elderly headmaster. She sat up wondering what has caused her to be so dizzy in the first place, but had no immediate idea as to what could have caused her dizzy spell." Now I must find Professor Dumbledore and talk to him about all of the things I need to know about this place." So she stood up and walked out of the room looking for the elderly headmaster. Nigella walked until she found herself back in the main hallway and was shocked to see a group of kids standing in the vestibule. She approached them quietly trying not to be seen until she felt a hand grab unto her, but before she could turn to see who had grabbed a hold of her she heard a voice that made her tremble. The voice was deep but it was obvious that it sill belonged to a boy about eleven or twelve.

"Come on Lucious there is no way. I highly doubt that anyone could look at you let alone bed with you." The mysterious voice said, and to her shock it sounded like the voice was getting closer.

"No Tom, I'm telling you I bedded with this really hot French girl before the beginning of term. I knew you wouldn't believe me. Sheesh some guys would just be happy for their best friend if they found out he got laid, but not you Riddle." The voice she suspected had to belong to Lucious. He sounded so snide and like a total ass, but the other one….he sounded so clam, cool, and collected. It made her heart race and her palms sweat.

"We both know you're lying Lucious so just drop it. We only have a few more minutes until we're to be sorted and you running your mouth like a mad man doesn't help any of us." Said another voice much like the first but in a way it was quieter and more reserved. And Nigella was more than happy to see that

"No one asked for your damn opinion Helianthus! So why don't you just go fuck a donkey or something." Lucious said his face getting read and his usually perfect blonde hair was splayed around him. He was angry and it showed but the others just laughed at him.

"Mister Filch I suggest you let that young girl go before she misses her sorting." Came the voice of Professor Dumbledore from behind her. Nigella was so happy to hear the old man's voice that she was scared when she turned around and saw a man that was easily half the mans age.

"Sir she was exploring the castle and all the students were told not to go wandering around." Filch said looking at the Headmaster trying to plead his case without getting into any trouble.

"I will speak with her after the ceremony now let her go." Dumbledore said and Filch let her go and Nigella ran into the crowd of students trying to get away from the confusion that ensued.

"I don't understand this. I swore I was just coming here to go to school not be confused out of my damn mind. I don't recognize any of these…." Nigella stopped in her tracks because right before here stood her mother. There was no question about it the porcelain skin and everything was the same. Nigella recoiled and was stunned to see that no one else noticed the all too shocking resemblance. She turned on her heel and was stopped when a woman she knew all to well said.

Minerva said leading the large group of first years into the great hall so they could be sorted.

**I am very sorry that this took so long everyone. School has started and is beginning to inhibit my writing. Not to mention I have a nasty case of writers block. The chapters will be shortened until I can get this problem of mine fixed. But I guarantee you the story will go on. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sorting Pressure and More Confusion

Nigella followed the rest of the first years into the Great Hall like a mindless sheep. She was more scared than she had ever been. Seeing all of the eyes in the room turned to the large group of small children filing into the room scared her. She followed the woman who she swore was her mother until the entire group stopped.

"This, children, is the sorting hat it will be the determiner of your house for the next seven years." Minerva said setting the famed hat and stool down in front of all the children as she grabbed a long roll of parchment. She began reading names like there was no tomorrow and people were being randomly sorted into one of the four houses. Nigella watched as both of her parents got sorted into Gryffindor and she smiled at them unknowingly but quickly turned away with the odd looks coming from both. She stood lost in her thoughts until she saw the boy that had been speaking go forward to be sorted.

"Tom Riddle." Minerva said in the same voice as everyone else but unlike the rest she eyed this boy with a look of nervousness that she didn't want to show. Albus had warned her about him and so had some of the others that knew him well.

The young boy stalked up to the front like a predator and sat on the stool. He wasn't like the rest of the kids he seemed to know right where he was going and Nigella liked that. They all waited as the Sorting Hat was placed above his head, the anxiety of the entire room seemed to bend the waves of time itself making it seem like an ungodly amount of time had passed before the Sorting Hat Bellowed out:

"SLYTHERIN"

The Slytherin table erupted in applause as they welcomed the newest member of their house. Nigella stalked Tom with her eyes watching him glide...not walk glide over to his spot at the table and she could swear that he was looking right at her.

A color darker than the Gryffindor scarlet came over her cheeks and she quickly turned and looked at the floor. Unanounced to her was that the boy had in fact been staring and that when she looked away a smirk crept over his lips as he thought "I have found my female."

Before long every student except Nigella had been sorted into a house and she looked up at all of the staff and she saw that mischievous twinkle in Albus's eyes. The old man had done quite enough as far as she was concerned, but she couldn't stop him.

"It would appear that we have forgotten a student. That's is quite sad of us and we will have to ask her to forgive us." He said looking down at her and she nodded in response looking up at him with an odd look, a mixture of anger and confusion." Miss Diggory if you would be so kind as to step forward and be sorted like the rest of the group." He said nodding to her and she took the hint from the gleam in his eyes. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head like all the rest, but instead of being placed automatically the Sorting Hat decided it would be a good idea to talk to her.

_"Hmmm…I have never seen such a difficult one to place. You could after all my dear go into any of the houses here. Brave.Intelligent.Kind. and for the Slytherin group you have the cunning. So difficult…I see straight into your mind and yet I can't decide where to put you." The Sorting Hat's voice rang in her head loud and crystal clear as if someone was standing right next to her. She was so scared that she almost fell off of the stool until the voice asked her," Because of my inability to place you I will ask you once to tell me where you think you belong."_

" I would like to use my skill of cunning and belong to the Slytherins." She thought boldly so no one would think her crazy talking to a hat.

_" Very well then a Slytherin you shall be." He said in her mind once more before he bellowed out for the entire room to hear: SLYTHERIN! And just like that the Slytherin table all applauded her being sorted into their house. She walked over on shaky legs and walked along the table not meeting anyone's eyes. Her head shot up however when she heard a dark but sultry voice say, "I would very much prefer you to sit next to me."_

The look of shock on her face must have been hilarious because both of his cronies looked at her like she was a mental case. They snickered at her until the one that had spoken gave them a glare from the farthest pits of hell and they both backed off.

"Wha…what did you say?" She asked looking at him watching his eyes as he spoke to her.

"I said I would very much prefer you sitting next to me." He repeated his eyes never leaving her face.

"I….I…..see." She said stammering so much that she swore he would have changed his mind until he shifted so there was just enough room for her lithe frame to fit. So there she sat next to him. She had heard his name earlier tonight during his sorting but she didn't remember it because of her long conversation with the sorting hat. He looked over at her and she blushed thinking:" It was almost like he knew I was thinking about him."

"They didn't say your name during the sorting and I was wondering if I might acquire it now." The boy asked looking at her his eyes having softened a lot since she saw him glaring at the people she suspected were his friends.

"My name is Nigella Diggory…and what might I inquire is yours?" Nigella asked trying to hide the blush overtaking her cheeks again.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He replied giving her a smile that made her heart race, and little did she know his was too.

"It's a pleasure Tom." She said looking back down at her plate realizing she was too nervous to eat. She didn't quite understand that but didn't question it and put both her knife and fork down over the plate and stood up.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked looking up at her retreating form.

"I'm going to find somewhere else to be." She replied and before he could ask anything else Nigella had retreated through the doors of the Great Hall all the way to the dungeons.

"I didn't want her to go yet." Tom sighed as he began eating again. He found his thoughts swarmed by her already and was almost angered by it. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He didn't quite understand it and thought for sure that he never would. "Damn emotions…why do you always have to get in my way." He said aloud which warranted some pretty odd looks from Kason and Lucius.

"Who the hell do you think you're looking at like that?" He asked his voice low and dangerous. Both turned away so quickly that you'd have thought their necks were going to snap." That's who I thought you were looking at." He said finishing his food." I swear someday this whole mess with you will make sense to me Nigella, but until it does…..I don't know how were going to live with each other." Tom thought as he and the rest of the people began to file out of the Great Hall to their dormitories for the night.

Meanwhile down in the Dungeons outside the Slytherin Portrait Hole Nigella stood lazily against the wall waiting for the Prefect to get there so she could have the password. She waited in silence with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. She felt like a stalker because the only thought that came to mind at all was Tom. "There must be something wrong with me, to think someone like him would be interested in someone like me especially after just meeting them. What was I thinking?" She said just as the Prefect and the rest of the Slytherins rounded the corner.

"Wolfs Bane." The prefect said and the portrait hole burst open revealing a dimly lit room full of leather furniture and an odd assortment of tables. Nigella looked around in amazement and wondered if she had made the right choice in house, but somewhere deep inside she knew that she had.

The night flew by quickly as Nigella went around talking to new people. When she saw that it was almost midnight and she was one of the only people left awake she decided it would be a good idea to head for her room. So she turned and was about to enter the stairs when she heard Tom say," Nigella wait…could you come here for a second?" She turned and saw him sitting alone on one of the leather sofas and nodded walking over to him slowly.

"Is there something I can help you with Tom?" She asked looking down at him, and he patted the spot next to him on the couch which she gladly took. He didn't say anything he just quickly leaned in and kissed her. Nigella didn't pull back but didn't deepen the kiss either she just kissed him. She was blushing so bad when he pulled back that she knew she had to look stupid, but before she could ask him a single thing he got up and walked to the First Year Boy's Dormitory without looking back.

"I knew this was all going to be confusing since I don't really know why I'm here, but I never knew so much confusion could come from one person." She said sighing to herself as she trudged up to bed.

**I apologize to all people who actually like this story. I am so sorry that about the long delay of writing and the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to get something in so you didn't think that I abandoned it. Chapter 7 for The Truth About Time Travel will be up as soon as I can get it…and it too sadly will be short. I thank all of you who have stayed loyal and kept reading my stories and hopefully you will do so in the future. Much Love, Honor, and Respect. Keep Reading and Reviewing. **

** Me**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone. I am very sorry that this story is so long in coming. I have been having unbelievable trouble with my laptop. This note here is not only to apologize but also to say after the first year I and skipping to the 6****th**** year for time constraints, and because nothing of importance happens in years 2-5. I hope that this doesn't turn any of you away from my most cherished work. This is my baby, and I sincerely hope that you will stick it out with me. I love and respect all of you who have stuck with me. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

Chapter 12:Classes, Embarrassment, and Anger

Nigella awoke in her bed with another female staring down at her with calculating ice blue eyes. The other female continued to study her until things became uncomfortable for Nigella and she had to speak. " Who are you? And why you are staring at me like that?" She asked looking a little nervous.

" I am merely studying the object of my best friends obsession." The other girl said not taking her eyes off of Nigella for a second. There was something about this girl that Castanea didn't like, but she wasn't sure what yet. Although she was sure that in time she would have it figured out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure that I don't like the way you're looking at me. So I'm going to leave now." Nigella said as she jumped out of bed, grabbing her robes off of her trunk and sprinting into the bathroom.

" I think she'll work out nicely for Tom's plaything for a while. But I don't think that she'll have everything he needs to run his empire." Castanea said as she walked down the stairs to the Slytherin common room.

" So Cas what do you think of her?" Tom said impatiently as she walked over to the rest of the group.

" I think you need to pick again Tom. She isn't going to be what you're looking for." She said and walked out the portrait hole leaving Tom and the rest of the group a bit mystified at the abruptness of the answer.

Tom sat brooding as he watched his best and most trusted friend walk away from him. He wasn't sure why he had asked Castanea to do that for him, because now that he had the answer he didn't want it. He sighed and looked at the group of people around him and he swore that he same something fly in and out of Lucius and Kason's eyes but he ignored it, for now.

Nigella rushed around in the bathroom trying to get ready for classes. She didn't know what to expect and she really didn't know what to think about all of this, she had a guy who already seemed to be interested in her and she hadn't even been in the past for more than a day and she had a female who intimidated her more than any female had before. " Well it seems like I've placed myself in another lovely spot. Good going Nigella." She continued to rush around trying to look somewhat presentable, but after her ordeal she couldn't seem to look at herself.

She looked up into the mirror to fix her green eyeliner and she caught the haunted look in her eyes, a look she had never seen before and just like that a tsunami of tears began to flood from her eyes. And try as she might to stop them the tears won. She sat on the floor in the bathroom for an extra fifteen minutes just trying to collect herself.

"I can do this. I have to do this. Come on Nigella just get up and walk down stairs. You don't have to talk to anyone. You don't have to look at anyone; all you have to do is go to classes. It won't be that bad." She lied to herself as she calmly collected her bag off the floor and rushed down the stairs.

When she made it to the common room she gave a sigh of relief to see that all of her housemates had already left for breakfast." Well at least I can be alone until I have to leave for classes." She said to herself smiling in triumph with the thought of some true thinking time, no mirrors involved this time.

The smile dissipated as she heard her small wizards radio begin to play a song that she felt described most of her life at this point. She was confused, angry, and didn't know what to do with her new found feelings. The song flooded the room and she listened intently to the lyrics:

**"Away From Me"**

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I_

Chorus:  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Chorus

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you

I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me.

As the song ended Nigella felt a chilly sense of recollection on her entire life and all of the lies she had been fed. She switched the small radio off and looked around again trusting her instincts that someone else had join her in the once deserted room.

" I hate to bother you while you're so deep in your thoughts, but I think it best f we get going to class now dear." Tom said from right behind her. She felt his hot breathe on her neck and ears as she turned to look at him.

" What are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be leading your cronies to breakfast and then to class." She said trying to erase the undertone of joy in her voice.  
" I wasn't going to let you get lost in this place. And to tell you the truth I would much rather spend my time with you, Nigella." Tom replied without even looking at her. He stood there staring at the portrait hole with a smirk on his perfect lips.

"Oh. Well let's go then I don't want to be late for my first day." Nigella said rising quickly and grabbing her things.

" Let me take those for you. A lady should never have to carry her own things in the presence of a gentleman." Tom said taking her bag before she could reply. Nigella decided not to argue with him and replied with a sigh motioning for him to lead the way. And lead the way Tom did right to the potions classroom.

They were early and Nigella took a seat in the front." Thanks for carrying all of this Tom, but really you didn't have to. I could have done it." Nigella said turning to look at the board so she wasn't staring at him.

"I was glad to do it." Tom said looking at her with another one of his smiles. He watched her for a few minutes in silence.

"Alright, but still I owe you a thank you." Nigella said, she turned and smiled at him just as the potions master waltzed out of his quarters with his half moon spectacles almost falling off of his nose.

"Good morning you two." He said without even introducing himself, and both said a grudging hello not liking being interrupted.

" Well you two are just two rays of sunshine aren't you?" The professor said in a half laughing voice.

" We sure are professor." Tom said taking the seat next to Nigella to insure that they would end up as partners in potions.

"Wait…Professor don't I know you?" Nigella asked studying the professor. She recognized the half moon spectacles, and the personality but she couldn't put her finger on why she would know him.

" Well most people do. My name is Albus Dumbledore." The man said smiling again with a twinkling in his blue eyes.

The rest of the class filed in as Nigella stared at Albus in shock. " Good morning class, and welcome to your first day of Potions. I am Professor Dumbledore and I will be taking you on your trip through the mystic art of potions this year."

" That was very boring." Kason said as the group filed out of the class after the double period had ended." And I can't believe the old man gave us an assignment on the first day of class. Come on 2 rolls due tomorrow." He said and most of the group nodded their approval of his sentiments.

" Hey at least we started to get house points, Nigella how do you know so much about potions already?" a shy boy named Datura asked.

" Before my parents died they were potions makers. I was taught a lot about potions growing up." She said looking over at the boy and she smiled.

The rest of the day went on much like Potions had. Nigella gaining Slytherin house points and getting asked a lot of questions after the classes on how she had known anything about the subject on the first day.

After lunch Nigella looked down at her schedule and saw that only one class was left, and she sighed knowing that this class was going to give her horrible amounts of trouble." Why do we have to take Herbology?" Nigella asked looking around her but was surprised to see that she was alone. She shrugged and walked outside to greenhouse number 4 and walked in.

The rest of the class filed in behind her ten minutes later and a cheery, round woman walked out of a door and smiled at the group. " Welcome to greenhouse 4 first years and welcome to Herbology. I am Professor Sprout." The woman said and all of the people around the long table said hello to the woman.

After the greeting Professor Sprout began to talk about everything the students would be doing this year. Nigella listened intently until she began to feel nauseous like the world was spinning and she couldn't stop it. She raised her hand trying to get Professor Sprout's attention but the woman was turned the complete other way.

Someone pointed out Nigella to Professor Sprout after a few minutes and she came over to her looking concerned, the girl looked positively green. " What's wrong dearie?" Professor Sprout asked looking at Nigella.

Nigella opened her mouth to answer the professor on how she was feeling but all that came out was everything that she had eaten for lunch. The vomit sprayed out of her mouth and all over the professor and some of the nearby students. She looked at the people and back to the professor. " I'm not feeling well." She said as she fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

" Well dear I think it best of you go see Poppy." Sprout said and Nigella nodded leaving the greenhouse in tears.

" Why did this have to happen? What's wrong with me?" She asked aloud temporarily forgetting that she was pregnant. She remembered the little baby in her stomach and began to cry all over again. She wasn't hurt anymore she was embarrassed and angry. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She was alone, no one would believe her that the future Kason Culver had raped her and then she had traveled back here because of a potion given to her by the next head master of Hogwarts.

" Why all of this now? What did I do to deserve all of this?" Nigella asked stopping in the entrance hallway trying to bite back all of the tears that she could feel coming. She looked around her and pulled a slip of paper out of her robe pockets. It read _" Dr. Stella Caulfield 612-894-7782"_ And on the back Stella had written," Nigella call me anytime day or night if you need my help."

She stared at the number and the card for a few minutes wishing she had a phone, because right now the only voice she wanted to hear was someone who would be able to calm her down. She needed someone who would believe her regardless of how ridiculous her story sounded. And she needed someone who wouldn't turn their back on her no matter what. " But where am I going to find someone like that? No one in this time is going to believe me about something that happened fifty years from now. God all of this even sounds crazy to me." She said out loud ignoring the footsteps behind her.

She rushed to the hospital wing and told the old medi-witch the entire story not caring if anyone believed her or not. She just needed to tell someone so she wasn't alone.

Little did she know the footsteps she had heard behind her were Tom's. He stood outside the hospital wing listening intently to the story, and with each passing word he felt himself grow more and more angry.

" I promise you Nigella no one will ever hurt you again, I wont let them." Tom said as he hurried away from the Hospital Wing.

" And that is everything that has happened until I ended up here Madame Pomfrey." Nigella said crying as she recalled her parents death, her rape, her uncle's betrayal, and falling in love with someone she didn't know.

" Well dear that is certainly an interesting story. Let me give you an exam and talk to the Head Master and Professor Dumbledore. We'll get all of this straightened out dearie don't you worry your pretty little head on it." Poppy said as she bustled around getting everything ready for the exam.

" Of….of course ma'am." Nigella said drying her eyes from the tears that had stained her face. She lay back on the bed she had been sitting on and she felt her eyes begin to close, but she fought the sleep afraid of what would happen if she kept her eyes closed for too long.

Poppy watched Nigella and shook her head wondering whether or not she should believe her young charge. She had heard many outrageous stories in her time but never had she heard one quite like this, but still even though it seemed crazy Poppy found herself believing the young beauty.

She finished preparing all of the necessary tools for the exam and walked back over to Nigella," Now dearie I am going to give you something to help you sleep." Nigella nodded and drank the deep blue liquid.

"Good girl, don't worry about a thing I'll fix you right up." Were the last words that Nigella heard before she drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When Nigella awoke later in the evening she heard three voices whispering near her bed.

" I don't know Armando she has to be telling me the truth she is indeed pregnant. The poor thing. If you'd heard her tell the story you'd be just as convinced as I am." Poppy said looking at Nigella sadness filling her old gray eyes.

" I wouldn't put it past her to have practiced the story Poppy. Many young girls make up very believable stories when they are faced with pregnancy and motherhood." Head Master Armando Dippet said.

Albus stood quietly listening to Armando and Poppy argue over the girl, and both turned to look at him when he finally spoke," I do believe that this young girl is indeed different Armando. Everything she says is true." And with that Albus walked over to the girl and placed his hand on hers. " Don't worry Nigella I believe you. I'll always be here if you need to talk to someone." He whispered to her taking a small card from the pocket of his robes that said the same words he had just uttered and also gave her the password to his office.

" Come Armando we should head to dinner. Poppy I think she should be kept overnight. Just to be cautious, and if she looks as green in the morning no classes." Albus said and both of the other adults nodded.

Nigella listened and was happy to know someone believed her. She knew that with just one person on her side all of this would be more bearable. She let herself fall back into sleep smiling knowing she wasn't in this alone anymore.

**Song in this chapter is: **_Away From Me by Evanescence_

Thank you everyone for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. What is Nigella going to do with a baby? How is Tom going to punish Kason and protect Nigella like he promised?


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone and thank you very much for coming back to read chapter 13 of Watch Who You Fall For, I am very glad that people have liked this story. It is my only true brain child with so many original characters and the like. I hope that this chapter won't disappoint and that it won't take me nearly 9 months to get up chapter 14 when it comes time. Thank you for all of your patience and your loyalty. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be doing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Series…those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's Studios. I do however own Nigella, Datura, Kason, Dentana, and a few others. Please respect my rights and don't take these characters.

Thank you very much everyone!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Plans Begin To Form

Tom walked into the Slytherin common room brooding heavily on what he thought needed to be done in order for Kason to be properly punished. He had thought about it heavily all through dinner making all of the guys worry about him, and making Dentana give him her most scrutinizing glare that always made chills run up his spine. He moved silently towards the dark corner that he always sat in when he needed to be alone and think and was almost surprised to see Dentana already sitting there waiting for him.

"What took you so long Tom?" She asked looking up from the essay she had been intently working on before his arrival.

"I needed some alone time to think, Dentana. " He looked her over thinking deeply about the problem at hand and wondered if he should tell her what he had heard. She had always given him the best advice and he believed that she wouldn't think badly of Nigella. God knew he didn't think badly of her or think her crazy no matter how ludicrous her story sounded.

"It looks like you are still thinking deeply about something, Tom. Why don't you sit down and talk to me about it? I have always been there for you, and even though you are very worried about this girl you should know that my being able to help you won't change." Dentana said placing her hand lightly on his shoulder; she looked down at him with a small concerned look before removing her hand and sitting down on the table in front of him so that they could keep all of this to themselves.

"I know you have always been there for me Dentana, and I never expected them to change… I just don't know if I feel comfortable telling anyone what I know." He said looking at the black leather of the chair he sat in trying not to give away just how troubled he was by this whole situation.

"Tom, if you can't tell me…who can you tell?" She asked not in a patronizing manner but prodding just enough to try and get him to talk to her. She hated when he found out things that could change everything around them and wouldn't tell her.

"You make a good point my friend. I must say that you have helped me through some of the hardest things in my life thus far." He said looking up at her running through all of the things that could happen if he told Dentana what he had learned outside of the hospital wing this afternoon.

"Yes I have helped you through some of the hardest times in your life, and I will probably help you through some more, and right now I want to help you through whatever is making you think so deeply." She said resting her hand on his knee trying to symbolize the rock of comfort that she has always been.

He looked up and nodded in agreement to their statements and finally decided that she was the only person in the entire school, maybe even the entire person in his life that he could trust with the information that he had learned earlier today. With one final race through all of the options he looked her in the eyes and said," If I hear anyone talking about anything that I tell you right now Dentana I swear to every evil in this world that you will never see the light of day again."

She looked at him a little surprised that he would threaten her like this over a girl that he probably wouldn't be with for a long time, but she nodded at him in understanding and listened intently as he began to relay everything that he had learned and with each new word she began to feel more and more ill. After he was done telling her everything she looked at him and said," So Tom, what do you plan to do to our Kason in order to punish him for the things that he will do in the future?" She asked looking him in the eyes waiting for the evil in his brain to come up with a brilliant plan.

"Actually I have no clue yet what I am going to do to him. No punishment that I can think of is bad enough for what he did to her." He said with a malicious tone that no one he knew ever wanted to hear his voice laced with.

Dentana shivered and looked at him a little bit worried," Tom, try to stay a little bit calm. There is no need to scare me in order to punish Kason for what he did to her."

Tom shook his head not really sure of what she had just said a mischievous smile painting his face," Yeah…Yeah Dentana sure…I won't do it again." He said standing up to walk towards his dorm so he could begin the preparations for the evil plan that had just found its way into his brain.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Poppy walked over towards Nigellas' bed to wake the girl for her classes. She had slept through the night and claimed to feel better during the middle of the night when she had woken up screaming through a horrible nightmare which had prompted Poppy to give her a dreamless sleep potion. She looked down at the young beauty lying asleep in the bed and smiled thinking about how brave she was to tell her story yesterday. She thought back to herself at Nigellas age and knew that she would have never had the same courage to tell the adults in power over her what had happened. Poppy reached out her hand and rested it on the younger girls shoulder and gently shook her," Nigella…Nigella darling it is time for me to decide whether or not I think you are well enough for classes." She said in a commanding voice as she continued to shake the girl.

"Huh...Oh hello Madame Pomfrey….time to go?" Nigella asked blinking her teal eyes awake as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her stomach.

"Well Dearie it is time for me to give you one final check up before you are cleared for classes." Poppy repeated as she brought over the necessary items for the testing." If you could please lie back on the bed and lift up your shirt we can get this test underway." She said and Nigella complied as, soon after she began to poke and prod at her stomach making Nigella feel ill.

"Please don't do that…it hurts, and it's making me feel pretty sick." Nigella said and Poppy wrote down the response on the clipboard that was levitating in front of her.

Taking the notes over to her desk she studied them and then went into her office to grab the ingredients for an anti-nausea potion. As she did the door to the hospital wing opened and Tom walked in scanning the room for Nigella's bed, his heart skipped a beat when he looked over and saw her with her shirt up to her bra line. When he looked down at her stomach though all of his rage at Kason came back in a rush when he thought about the baby that was growing inside of her because of him, he felt that same evil presence inside of himself begin to twist and writhe as if his anger were a tangible thing.

Putting his anger aside as best as he could Tom walked over to the bed that she lay in mentally chastising himself for nothing brining her some kind of present to make her feel better." Good Morning Nigella." He said softly and she almost jumped out of the bed as she tried to pull her shirt down.

"Oh…Good morning Tom." She said smiling at him, she was glad that it was him that had come to visit her. She didn't quite know why yet but his mere presence calmed her, and made her feel like nothing could ever hurt her again and she liked it.

He returned her smile and sat in the chair next to her bed watching her for a few minutes before he asked," Will you be in classes today?"

She shrugged and turned her body towards him," I don't know yet. Poppy went into her office right before you left. She didn't tell me whether or not classes would be on the agenda, or whether I would be stuck in here missing my second day of school because of a little nausea that I had yesterday." She said completely unaware that Tom already know the true reason she was in the hospital wing.

"Well I hope that you will be there Nigella, your mere presence makes everything around me a lot brighter." Tom said smiling as he saw a salmon pink color coat her unusually pale skin. He loved knowing that he could make her blush, and he also knew somehow deep in himself that no other man would ever make her seem so delicate and feminine and that made his smile grow ever wider.

"I don't know how I do that Tom. I'm really not as special as you seem to make me out to be." Nigella said and smiled when she heard the door to Poppy's office open.

"Well Mr. Riddle this is quite the surprise. I don't remember clearing Ms. Diggory for visitors, but I will let this slide because you have made her so happy." She said noting the blush that was still so prominent on Nigella's cheeks.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey I am honored to be on the guest list for such a lovely lady." He said using the charm that was usually hidden deep within him.

"I hate to break up this charming scene," Nigella began trying to regain her composure and get rid of the blush on her cheeks," But I would love to know if I have to spend the rest of my day in here of not."

"Oh you're right Nigella. " Tom said looking back to her, and then back to Poppy hoping that they were both going to get good news.

"You will be happy to know that you get to go to all of your classes dear. But you will have to come back to me at lunch for some more of this anti-nausea potion. I will be supplying it to you for as long as we think it is necessary. Am I clear?" Poppy asked looking at Nigella who was practically beaming with pure happiness.

"Of course I understand Madame Pomfrey. I wouldn't dare go against your orders." She said jumping down off of the bed and grabbing her things. But before she could even take one step Poppy grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Before you leave Nigella I want you to drink this batch of the potion. It will help you make it through the first half of the day." Poppy said and Nigella quickly took the bottle from her hands and drank the potion.

Poppy and Tom smiled at her as she finished the potion and handed the cup back to the older woman. Both of their smiles were for different reasons, but the fact that they were smiling at Nigella made her feel a hundred times better about everything that was happening in her life.


	14. Chapter 14

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hello again everyone! I was so happy to see so many people read chapter 13 that I thought I would make you all happy and put up Chapter 14 as soon as I possibly could. I must apologize for the shortness of every chapter of every story that is going up right now, but I believe that getting something up to prove I am not abandoning my work is better than putting nothing up at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Series…those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's Studios. I do however own Nigella, Datura, Kason, Dentana, and a few others. Please respect my rights and don't take these characters.

The spell: "Il loro dolore è il suo dolore" is Italian for "Their pain is your pain". It is meant to make the recipient suffer the pain someone else experienced at their hands. Many thanks to Wolf-of-Dragon13 for the spell idea!

From the first -- to the second one is a very mature scene (not intended for those with a weak stomach). This part was written and edited by Wolf-of-Dragon13. Thanks again!

Thank you very much everyone!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14

Nigella looked over and beamed at Tom as they walked towards the Potions classroom together," You know Tom; it is really nice having a guy like you around me all the time. It makes me happy to know that I have such a good friend in you." She said continuing to smile brightly at him as she tried to hide the salmon pink color that had begun to invade her cheeks.

"You'll always have me as a friend Nigella." He said looking over at her, instantly returning the smile that lit up her face. He noted the way these big smiles made her dimples come out, and with one glance out of the corner of his left eye his thoughts went into a much darker realm. Kason Culver would pay dearly for what he had done to Nigella. He better believe that Tom would never let him get away with such a horrible act, even if he didn't know that he had committed it. _"Don't worry Nigella. I won't allow Kason to get away with this. Tomorrow night down in the Forbidden Forest he will get what he truly deserves." _Tom thought to himself as he quickly shook away all thoughts of his plans and went back to his more pleasant banter with Nigella.

She grabbed his arm lightly stopping him dead in his tracks," You are way too sweet Tom. I don't understand why so many people are afraid of you."

He looked up at her with a slightly surprised noise escaping his lips," You've apparently never seen my temper flare up."

"No, I've never seen you angry, but I think that I will always be kept away from such a thing." She said in a halfway knowing voice as she picked up their pace again so that they wouldn't be late for Potions.

Upon arriving at the classroom Nigella quickly sprinted up to the front to give Professor Slughorn her two rolls of parchment, and then sauntered back over to the table that she shared with Tom. All this time Tom watched her intently trying to figure out the mystery of her, he had never met someone that could give him any feeling aside from anger or hatred, but this girl made him feel something that he couldn't define. Something he was sure that almost no one could rightly define, but he wanted to try. Screw being young, he knew that this emotion was something big. Something that no one would want to be rid of if they had it. It made him feel like he could walk on her words, and drown in the depths of her teal eyes but still he couldn't understand everything that it did to him.

Before he could really begin to delve deep into the mystery that was his emotional state around her Professor Slughorn stood behind his desk and motioned for everyone to pass their rolls of parchment in. "Now class I told you I won't be treating you any differently than I do my students who are in their sixth and seventh years." He said in a chiding voice as half of the class began to groan and curse heavily under their breaths.

"I can't believe this bloody old bat." Kason said as he grabbed out his one and a half rolls and began to scribble some things that didn't really make a whole lot of sense," I hope he doesn't really grade these…if he does that's bad mark number one for the year."

"That doesn't surprise me at all Kason; you're good at getting a whole lot of bad marks." Lucius said as he removed his essay from his top of the line school bag and trotted up to the front setting it on the professor's desk with a snotty know-it-all smile plastered contently on his face.

"I hate to admit it but Lucius is right Kason. You seem to be the king of bad marks." Dentana said as she took his rolls and her own up to Slughorn's desk and then walked back to give Kason a funny look that none of the ones in that area really understood.

"Den…why are you looking at me like that?" Kason asked looking up at her inquisitively; Dentana merely shrugged and took her seat next to Lucius so that the class for that day could truly begin.

Throughout the day Tom continued to think about the diabolical plan that he and Dentana had been working on for days. He knew that this was going to send a message that even an idiot like Kason wouldn't forget. A message that he wouldn't let Kason tell anyone else, they would all in time learn that he would do anything in his power to protect Nigella. At dinner that night his thoughts consumed him even more as Kason sat across from him laughing jovially like most of the other boys in their year did, but Tom just plastered a smirk on his face as his and Dentana's plans were set into motion.

"So as I was saying, it doesn't matter if I don't do the potions or charms coursework. I have all the brains I need to pass them both. Homework is just so trivial and useless that I don't see a real reason for doing it." Kason said to Lucius as they began a somewhat heated debate on the over or under development of Kason's brain.

"If you know so much about both of them, why do you feel the need to cheat off of anyone who will let you? I mean yeah your mom is a scary man but that doesn't mean you shouldn't at least try to use your almost non-existent brain to its potential." Lucius said in a snide tone turning away from the other boy so he could focus on the food that he had piled on his plate awhile ago.

"MY MOTHER ISN'T A MAN!" Kason growled pushing Lucius into the seventh year boy that sat next to him.

The older boy glowered over at the two of them and in a chiding voice said," If you two love birds don't quiet down the entire hall will hear of your marital disputes. And next time you decide to have one at the dinner table I suggest keeping me out of it or I will have to get physical."

The two boys looked over at the other guy shocked and Kason being the idiot that he is opened his mouth and said in a defiant tone," We aren't having a marital dispute you overgrown, spineless, bowtruckle."

As the older boy rose from his seat to take Kason out into the hall Dentana placed a few drops of a very potent knock out potion into Kason's pumpkin juice. No one but Tom saw her hands move away from her plate, and no one saw her place the small phial of yellow liquid into the goblet. She and Tom exchanged smiles knowing that in just a few short hours they would be able to exact the revenge that they felt would right the sin that Kason had committed.

"What did you call me boy?" The seventh year said taking the two steps so he stood behind Kason so he could pull him off of the bench and into the entranceway of the school in order to give him the beating that he thought would out a little bit of respect into this first year who thought he was someone.

"I called you an overgrown, spineless bowtruckle…why?" He asked putting a little bit of innocence in his voice hoping to gain a little bit of mercy, even though he didn't see it happening.

"I thought that was what you called me boy! I hope that you are ready to receive the beating of a lifetime." The seventh year said as he began to drag him out of the great hall towards the double doors to make good on his words of giving him a good beating. Little did this bystander know the gravity of the words he had said, because Kason would be receiving the beating of his lifetime this night, just not by this boy's hands.

Tom watched and laughed as the older boy took Kason out into the hall and everyone heard a loud scream of pain through the partially open doors. The group that he usually sat with laughed heartily when he rejoined them a few minutes later with a black eye beginning to form and his lip split on the lower left side.

" THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I LOOK LIKE A SQUIB!" Kason howled at them tenderly touching his lip as he took a few more sips of his pumpkin juice ignoring the strange aftertaste that it left in his mouth.

" Actually your right, this isn't funny…it's hilarious." Dentana remarked through fits of laughter. Kason glared over at her and made a loud and dramatic 'hmphing' sound.

After the group had eaten they returned to their common room for the night to begin on homework, and for some an even more dastardly plot. They took to the corner farthest from everyone else in the room and began to talk in low voices to each other.

" This is all a pain." Helianthus said as he began to pour over the transfiguration notes that he had taken earlier that day. He scowled at them not understanding much of what he had been doing. The rest of them nodded in agreement as they too looked at notes from various classes.

Concentration on homework wasn't high on a few of their priority lists. Nigella was busy thinking of things that were to come in her life, and the fear that she could feel consuming her. Tom and Dentana were both separately thinking about the pain that would befall Kason in a few hours, and Kason was busy thinking about how tired he was suddenly becoming.

" I think I am going to go to bed." Nigella said to the rest of the group as she rose to her feet packing up the things she had scattered around her. Tom stood and took her things from her carrying them towards the girl's dorm continuing his gentlemanly routine. " You know Tom you really don't have to carry my things for me all the time. I really am capable."

He smiled warmly at her for the first time all day and said," I enjoy carrying your things. It makes me feel like I am contributing to your day." They stood in front of the dorms smiling at each other for a few minutes before she took her things and walked towards her bed.

" What does he see in her anyway?" Kason asked as he too stood up and worked on getting things ready for his own departure for bed.

" Who knows…I sure don't." Helianthus said as he continued to pour over his notes only barely hearing the words that were coming out of any of their mouths.

" He finds her fascinating. She doesn't fear him like most people do, and she treats him like a person." Dentana said as she continued to read an excerpt from their charms book to look like she was doing homework, not thinking about a good old fashioned torture.

" That doesn't mean anything. Just because she treats him human, doesn't mean he should act like a love sick puppy towards her. It is really sickening." Kason said without looking back at the rest of the people around the table as he made his way towards the boy's dorm.

Tom looked up from his halfway dazed expression to see Kason walking towards him. He gave a sick smile to himself and a nod over to Dentana who looked up at him. They both knew that their plan would come into action, and retribution would finally come. Tom followed Kason to the dormitory a few minutes later with a murderous glint in his eyes.

--

Dentana stood from her chair and went into the dormitory without an explanation to her friends. Tom smiled at her from over Kason's bed, holding his arms out displaying Kason. Dentana returned his smile as her eyes went from the color of pale sea foam green to a dark sapphire blue. She produced her wand from somewhere within her clothes and waved it over Kason's sleeping head, tapping his forehead as she murmured the disillusionment charm.

"How exactly are we supposed to know where he is?" Tom asked skeptically staring at the now 'empty' bed where Kason lay unconscious. Dentana shook her head and shrugged. Tom sighed heavily and motioned for her to carry on with her strange powers.

Dentana grinned and performed the disillusionment charm on Tom and herself before whispering the levitation charm, making good ole Flitwick proud with her perfect 'SWISH AND FLICK' motion. They waited patiently by the door, exiting when the door opened as Helianthus walked into the dormitory yawning. The occupants of the common room were too preoccupied to notice the soft click of the portrait hole closing behind the invisible trio.

Tom and Dentana crept through the corridors Kason floating behind them, barely avoiding confrontations with the wall and random suits of armor. They slipped through the grand doors of the front entrance with the hope that their exit wasn't as noisy as it seemed to them. Tom led the way, or he believed he did considering he couldn't see his friend and their prisoner, into the Forbidden Forest and through the thick trees to a clearing he'd discovered on one of his late night walks.

"We're here." Tom declared to the air. Dentana removed the disillusionment charm from herself and then from Kason. Tom tapped her on the shoulder and let her remove the disillusionment charm from him as well.

"Where do you want him?" Dentana asked looking around the clearing. She looked at Tom waiting for his answer.

"Just drop him here…it looks like the most uncomfortable place to be dropped." Tom replied after a few moments of contemplation. Dentana stifled and giggle and removed the levitation spell from Kason. His body thunk-ed to the forest floor in an awkward position that both friends knew had to be terribly uncomfortable. Tom smiled a smile that spoke volumes of why nearly everyone feared him. He felt himself slip back into his 'bully' mentality from the orphanage, the mild excitement of torturing defenseless creature.

Tom glared down at Kason's unconscious body, more excited than he'd ever been, even more than when Dumbledore had come to him at the orphanage. Dentana stood off to one side with her hands shoved in her pockets, a thoughtful look on her face. A groan emitted from Kason, a sound that sounded both pained and relieved all in one. He sat up rubbing his head, looking around the clearing in confusion. He caught sight of Dentana and Tom from the corner of his eye, and a strange feeling over came him.

"Hello, Kason, did you enjoy your nap?" Tom asked in a voice devoid of the anger he felt. He stalked a circle around Kason, his mind going over everything he planned to do one last time before the 'execution'. He only wished he could kill Kason.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Kason demanded hiding his fear as best he could. Dentana smiled in a pleased manor, sensing Kason's fear like it was a thick layer of slime that had attached itself to her skin. She watched Tom stop in front of Kason, his eyes flashing to a deep scarlet that reminded her of fresh blood.

"I am going to teach you a lesson, Kason." Tom replied in a deadly calm voice that sent chills up Dentana's spine. She was afraid and she wasn't even on the receiving end of Tom's cold fury. Kason stared up at Tom with wide eyes, his fear easily read in their moldy green depths.

"Explain yourself, you piece of rotten wand wood!" Kason screeched in an attempt to look intimidating. Tom laughed, the sound echoing throughout the clearing in a creepy ringing sound that made one think of a blood bath. Kason shivered involuntarily at the sound, finally beginning to understand why Tom was so frightening to so many people.

"I wouldn't press your luck any more, Kason. If I had my way, you wouldn't get out of this forest alive." Tom whispered sweetly leaning over Kason, his breath brushing Kason's face like a soft caress. He turned and went to a rotten tree where he produced a bag from the hollowed inside. Kason watched with wide eyes while Tom pulled items of torture out.

Tom caressed the handle of the bullwhip he'd made from thorns and strips of tightly woven-together bark from what appeared to be an incredibly gnarly tree. Tom cracked the whip a few inches in front of Kason's face, the air from it blowing his hair back gently. He smiled with a slight insane glint and set the bullwhip aside, but still within Kason's line of sight. He produced a large hunting knife from the bag next, the blade glimmering in the moonlight reflected Tom's face with a deadly intent in his now scarlet eyes.

"FUCKING TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kason screamed as his fear began to consume him and leave him shaking in his clothes.

"You will see very soon, foolish Kason." Tom cackled while setting the knife down next to the whip. He produced and ancient-looking contraption from the bag and caressed the wood like it was his lover. Tom smirked over the worn wood as he set the device down directly in front of Kason's face.

"Let me know when you need me." Dentana murmured before she began her bit keeping watch. She doubted anyone would find them but Tom wanted to cover his ass. She understood completely knowing that what they were doing could get them expelled and their wands snapped.

Tom grabbed Kason's hair and yanked him into a sitting position. He grabbed Kason's hands and fixed his thumbs into the old device. Kason was too afraid and confused to fight which was a very stupid mistake on his part. Tom began screwing the little device tighter and tighter, Kason's thumbs making a sickening cracking noise. Kason's eyes widened even more as he screamed in pain.

"One of my old friends, the thumbscrew…" Tom whispered in a delicate tone. His eye shone with a disturbed light, making the crimson of the orbs reflect with blood that had yet to be shed. Kason continued to scream, unable to get his head around the pain to pay attention to what Tom was saying.

"You can scream as much as you'd like, Kason, because no one will hear you out here." Tom whispered as he screwed the thumbscrew even tighter. Kason shrieked thrashing away from Tom. Tom cast a full body-binding curse on Kason before tightening the thumbscrew again.

"Your screams send shivers of pleasure throughout my body." Tom whispered. He caressed Kason's face with a misleadingly gentle touch. His smile was demented and wide, leaving no room for argument that Tom was truly enjoying himself.

Dentana hid a grin, staring up at the night sky. She knew Kason was probably close to pissing his pants, what with the way Tom was acting. How many people would be able to stare at instruments of torture, knowing that those instruments would be used on them, and not be scared? Dentana shook her head and went back to watching out for anyone who happened to wander across them. (She still couldn't figure out who would wander across them in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. No one was stupid enough, except for Tom obviously, to walk the forest at night…right?)

"Now then, dear Kason, I shall begin the knife portion of this little escapade." Tom purred as he picked the knife up and cut his thumb with the tip. He licked the blood that dribbled down his finger with a wicked smile.

"_NO NO NO!_" Kason cried helplessly. He fought futilely with Tom's spell, tears filling his eyes as his fear became paramount.

"Oh, yes _yes_!" Tom hissed while he advanced on Kason, holding the knife like it was the most precious thing in the world. He crouched down, running the tip of the blade across Kason's chin gently. He pressed a little harder, drawing a thin line of blood at the juncture where Kason's lower jaw connects to the upper jaw. Tom pulled the knife away with a sweet smile, licking the blood from the blade.

Kason watched Tom with abject horror. He wished to any deity that the body-binding spell would lift so that he could run…or at least remove the thumbscrew. He felt his blood trickle down the underside of his chin.

"Your blood has a peculiar taste…the taste of fear, I do believe." Tom whispered in a tone that could send shivers up Voldy-boy's spine. He laughed inhumanly before plunging the blade into Kason's elbow joint. His smile became crueler as he twisted and pulled the blade out before plunging it into the other elbow joint.

Kason screamed as the pain rippled through his body. Blood began to soak his shirt sleeves, creating shimmering black pools beneath him. Kason felt the blade twist in his arm, his skin ripping as it gave way to the sharp blade.

"Oh…your screams have intensified…I must be doing an excellent job." Tom murmured. He licked the blood off of the blade and moaned softly. His eyes glimmered with an intense pleasure, the scarlet color deepening.

Dentana sighed and kicked a twig. She paced the opening to the clearing as Kason's screams dissipated into the cold night air. She rotated her shoulders attempting to relax a little. She didn't want to laugh, but she couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped every few seconds.

"Hmm, I wonder how much you'll like my whip…" Tom murmured picking the object in question up. He snapped it in the air a few times before letting it slice Kason's chest. He directed the end to Kason's thighs, letting the whip slice Kason's legs several times before dropping the thing next to his feet.

"P-p-please s-s-stop!" Kason begged as tears poured from his eyes freely. His blood pooled around his prone body, leaving Kason cold and woozy.

"Dentana, could you please come work your magic? Kason is beginning to pass out from the blood loss."

Dentana rolled her eyes and strolled to the two boys. She waved her wand over Kason's body twice before returning to her post. She ignored the excited giggle from Tom, suppressing the shiver it caused.

Tom turned from Kason and went to a corner of the clearing. He lifted a wooden cross and drug it across the leaf-strewn clearing. He ignored Kason's begging as he dropped the cross next to Kason. He turned to the powerless wizard and leaned over him, licking some of the drying blood from Kason's chin as if he were his lover.

"Now, Kason, you will understand the pain you've caused her." Tom whispered into Kason's ears.

"Who's pain!?" Kason screamed in confusion.

Tom ignored Kason's question and pulled his wand out. His eyes gleamed with power, hatred…darkness. Tom lifted his wand and closed his scarlet eyes. "_Il loro dolore è il suo dolore_," Tom whispered passionately as he pictured the innocent Nigella lying in the Infirmary.

Dentana turned to face the two, her shoulders twitching. She felt a wave of shame wash over her briefly, guilty for breaking her peoples' confidence by telling Tom the spell created by the Dragon shape shifters to avenge their fallen at the hands of the wizards' eons upon eons ago.

Shame filled Kason, along with worthlessness, self-hatred, sorrow, and horror. He felt a ripping, burning pain in his nether regions. Confusion swirled around him as he felt blood he knew wasn't there pour from his groin. Kason cried out in shock as sharp pain shot through his belly. He tried to curl into a ball, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes as the physical and emotional pain continued to assault him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kason? Does that make you feel powerful…do you feel like a man?" Tom growled letting the white-hot anger fill his voice.

"Please…S-S-STOP!!!" Kason moaned as the pain continued. He was so agonized by the new feelings that he completely forgot about the thumbscrew crushing his thumbs.

"No…it will last, for the rest of your life. It will lie dormant…you will think that it has gone away, but then the pain will fill you to your breaking point when you least expect it." Tom snarled. He kicked Kason's face hard, smirking at the sound of crunching bone. He stared at Kason's cheek, wishing he could do more to the bastard.

"Tom…" Dentana called.

Tom nodded and released Kason from the body-binding spell. He levitated Kason onto the cross that lay next to him, Dentana conjured vines to tie around Kason's arms and the cross. Tom pulled three large spikes and a hammer from the bag and proceeded in nailing Kason to the cross.

"Okay…ready…" Dentana murmured to herself before she cast a strange spell on Kason, one that would wipe his memory of who tortured him. She tapped Kason's head with her wand and muttered the disillusionment charm . She tapped the cross, muttering a separate spell that made the wood and vines go invisible. She turned to Tom and tapped his forehead while muttering the disillusionment charm before doing the same to herself.

They levitated the crucified Kason and stalked through the Forbidden Forest and to the castle. Inside, they crept through the corridors until they reached Professor Slughorn's office. They lowered Kason and Dentana took the disillusionment charm off of Kason. She left the invisibility spell on the cross and vines, smiling at the morbid image. Slughorn would get quiet the surprise when he left his office for breakfast. Who wouldn't be shocked to see a floating student slowly bleeding from the hands and feet, positioned in a manner that made them look like a cross…

Dentana sensed Tom's desire to do more to Kason. She shivered, worried that Tom would lose control. She reached out and managed to find his arm. Tom flinched and tried withdrawing his arm from her grasp. She suppressed an annoyed sigh and tugged on it, dragging him back to their common room.

Inside, she removed the disillusionment charms from the both of them. Dentana lowered her eyes, avoiding the scarlet gaze that was directed at her. Tom collapsed against a leather armchair sighing tiredly. Dentana lifted her gaze, staring at Tom's tired face.

--

" Are you going to be okay Tom?" Dentana asked as she looked at his worn face a pang of worry for her best friend taking over her heart. She had and always would care about Tom. He was the one person who knew about her 'special' side. A side that was more dangerous than most of the wizards that were in this place.

He looked up fighting desperately to stay awake so he could continue to enjoy the pleasure that the torture session had brought him. He felt completely justified in his actions, Nigellas virtue had been avenged and Kason would forever feel the pain of his actions. " I'll be fine, Den. Don't worry about me. I just need a good night's sleep."

" It's good to know that you will be okay. I worry about you sometimes Tom. You're anger is almost incomparable." Dentana said as she stood from the armchair that she had sat in to stretch her weary bones.

" No need to worry about me, Den. I'll be fine now. " He looked up at her and said with a very serious tone," Thank you for everything that you have done for me tonight, Den. If it weren't for you I don't know what I would have done in order to make Kason pay for his sins."

She smirked and then looked down on him her eyes softening considerably," If I didn't help you in your true hour of need Tom, what kind of friend would I be?"

" I'm not really sure about what kind of friend you would be if you hadn't helped me. I can however say this…I wouldn't have been able to rest until I was able to recruit you for this mission." He smiled sickly as he replayed his actions again like a true horror movie.

" I believe that. You can be very persistent when it comes to the things you want." She said looking at the almost extinguished fire in the hearth and then back to Tom." We should get going to bed, Tom. Before we know it morning will be here, and the news of your handiwork will be spreading through the school like wildfire."

" It is morning dear friend, the sun just hasn't decided to grace our side of the earth with its presence yet. But I do agree some sleep will be good for both of us." He smirked at the comment about his handiwork being spread around the school. He didn't need people to know that he had done it, all that mattered to him was that retribution had come and Kason Antonius Culver would never again bother his sweet flower.

Meanwhile, in the time that Nigella had come from things were beginning to change.

Dumbledore sat at his desk looking over some papers from all over the world. The Dark Lord had once again begun to terrorize the muggles as he tried to rid the world of any that he deemed unworthy. The old man sighed as he read some of the stories. They saddened him greatly, for he knew that these were horrible fates to befall innocent people. He did notice however some very interesting changes in the world around him. Some were minor and almost unnoticeable, but others were big and necessary to make known.

Dumbledore shook off the sadness that had engulfed him and rose from the desk deciding without really thinking about it to go visit some of the people that were close to him. In particular he needed to go and visit Tom to see how he was faring with all of the changes around him.

" I suppose that Mr. Riddle will be doing well in his apothecary, but there is no reason to not go and visit him." Dumbledore said to himself as he strolled towards the Astronomy Tower so he could apparate to Diagon Alley to visit the apothecary in question.

Before he could even get to the top of the tower Harry walked up to him," Hello Professor.' He said smiling up at the older man.

" Why help Harry, how are you?" Dumbledore asked returning the smile from his young student.

" I'm alright. Wishing I could go to Diagon Alley to visit Tom. He has sent me quite a few letters. He is really upset." Harry said looking down at the floor clearly upset by the letters that he had been receiving from Tom.

" You're in luck Mr. Potter I was just on my way to visit Mr. Riddle. He has been sending me some of the same letters. I must say that I agree that his letters are a little bit disturbing." Dumbledore said as he moved to climb up to the top of the tower.

Harry followed Dumbledore all the time worrying about Tom, and also thinking about Draco his lover who he missed horribly. Draco was spending more time with Severus than he had in a while. He had recently discovered that Severus was his biological father, not Lucius like everyone had thought for a long time. This had actually made both Harry and Draco a lot happier. They didn't worry about Severus trying to separate them as much as they should, but they had a feeling that he would allow them to be together.

" Professor, can I go with you?" Harry suddenly asked as he realized they were finally in front of the open area at the top of the tower. He looked out at the grounds under them and smiled realizing the true beauty of the place that felt as close to home to him as the Burrow did.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry and smiled," Harry I wouldn't have let you walk up here with me if I didn't intend for you to join me."

Harry smiled back and nodded as he took Dumbledore's outstretched arm so that he could apparate them to Diagon Alley so they could check on Tom.

Tom paced frantically around the lower level of his apothecary looking out the windows occasionally hoping to see a glimpse of Dumbledore or anyone who would be willing to help him. He had searched everywhere he could think of as he looked for his beloved flower, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Not even a glimpse of her with someone else…he thought that might even be easier for him. He would much rather see her alive and happy with another man then dead. Dead he could never deal with.

" Calm your nerves Tom. Nigella isn't dead." He whispered as the bell over the door rang, his heart took a leap hoping with every fiber of his being that it was Nigella walking into the apothecary looking for him.

" Tom…TOM!" someone yelled from upstairs and he rushed up noting that it wasn't his sweet flowers voice, but still one that he recognized.

" I'm downstairs. Please come on down." He said sitting down in his leather armchair drawing up into himself, feeling the weight of his loves disappearance start to hurt him more and more everyday.

Harry and Dumbledore hurried down the stairs and opened the door. They both stopped in their tracks seeing the proud Tom Riddle that they knew and loved sitting in one of his armchairs a mere shell of the man he had once been. They also took a minute to look around and the stacks of newspapers that now covered his kitchen table and coffee table.

" Oh hello you two." Tom said in a hollow voice as he flicked his wand clearing the place up in one fell motion of his wrist.

" Tom, are you alright?" Harry asked walking over towards him. He could tell that the letters hadn't been an exaggeration of his emotions, Tom was distraught and even looked a bit like Pettigrew in his sullen state.

Tom looked up at Harry and his eyes scanned his forehead," Harry….your….your scars faded." He stared astonished at the once prominent mark that had dulled to a pink lightning bolt on Harry's forehead.

Harry looked over at him a little astonished and rushed to the mirror and stared in amazement at the faded lightning bolt that had always been the mark that defined him. He didn't particularly mind that the scar was fading, but he did mind not knowing why this was happening. So many strange things were happening…Tom wasn't Voldemort, Nigella was missing, he and Draco were finally together, Sirius and Remus were alive and together, and Severus was Draco's father. So many things that only one person could understand, but the question is was the old man ready to divulge the reasons for the plans he had put into action?


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my darlings! I am glad to be back to a semi healthy writing form! I am proud to upload chapter 15 of this story too you. I regre to tell you though that there isn't going to be a lot more chapter to come. I intended for this story to be a lot longer when I started it oh so many moons ago, but because of my troubles with writers block I have decided to shorten the plot a little but hopefully have it as good as I originally intended.

I would very much love it if you could read and review this story, It would make me happier than you could ever know.

Warnings: Possible Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Nigella, Dentana, Datura, Kason, Helanthius and the plotline so I would appreciate no copyright infringement.

Have a Good Day Loves, and please head over to my good friend Wolfofdragon13 's page and check out our collaboration story Here With You!

* * *

Chapter 15

Harry and Dumbledore sat down with Tom; they shared a look and then looked at their dear friend. His dark hair was disheveled, his chin held more than a few days of stubble, and his eyes were a bit crazy looking. Harry watched him in despair; he couldn't help but feel bad for any lover that was in despair because of separation. He knew better than anyone else what separation from ones love felt like. Seeing a man like Tom, so proud and distinguished looking like a distraught woman was said for anyone.

Dumbledore looked at Tom with a smile of satisfaction, he knew that neither one of the men in this room would understand what was going on, but he knew that his plan of sending Nigella into the past must be going exactly as he thought it would. She must have softened the man formerly known as Voldemort, into a man with emotion. He knew that his plan was risky, and that things could move back in a fraction of a second, but he was banking on this staying the same. If they didn't he would have to converge with his former self to make sure that the kids were able to stay together.

"Tom, when was the last time you saw Nigella?" Harry asked looking over at his friend. It was hard for him to imagine his former enemy as such a great friend, but he knew that he much preferred this reality to the one that he was used to.

Tom looked up from his knees, moving his hair out of his eyes, "I saw her two months ago when we came up to the castle to drop off some ingredients to Severus. She went up and visited Albus, and then we came home and she went to bed. She was in our bed when I went to sleep, and when I woke up she wasn't! What's happened to my wife?" He asked, his voice going hoarse and ragged.

"Maybe she's gone to visit Datura; it has been a long time since she's seen him. Or maybe she went to visit Remus and Sirius; they are her parents after all." Harry said and then snapped at his own words. Sirius…and Remus being Nigella's parents…what had he been thinking? She was a Diggory, had been until she'd gotten married to Tom.

"I've tried all of those places, I sent owls out to both of them the morning I realized she was gone. What am I going to do?" Tom whined, which was so out of character for him. Nothing was right in this new reality for him. He couldn't touch his wife's hair, or face, hell right now he didn't even know is she was alive.

"Don't worry Tom, we'll find her I promise." Dumbledore said standing and making sure to put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

Tom nodded and they all looked up when a pure black owl with silver eyes tapped its beak on the window. Harry went over and opened the window and it flew straight to Tom, dropping the letter into his lap. All three of the men looked down at the letter, and Tom picked it up with shaking hands.

He opened the letter and read one simple line, "_If you want your beloved wife back, meet me in the graveyard where your father is buried in five days at midnight."_

The letter wasn't signed, but the words alone made Tom shake more than he had in while. He handed the letter to Dumbledore who read the same words out loud and all three men looked at each other waiting for one of them to speak.

"It's obvious that I have to go, I'll do anything to get her back." Tom said gaining some of his swagger and confidence back as he stood.

"You aren't going alone Tom. We have to send word to Sirius and Remus; they'll want to be there if it has something to do with Nigella." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded his approval as Harry grabbed the letter from Dumbledore's hand and rushed upstairs to write the letter.

"Tom, be careful and make sure that you harness the power in the magic you have always had." Dumbledore said in an ominous voice, Tom looked up at his mentor and nodded slowly as he grabbed the hilt of his wand. He felt the power he had always harnessed coming through the wood into his hand. He didn't know what was going to happen in five days time, but he did know that he had to make sure he was ready for anything.

The next morning word had spread all around the school. Kason Culver, the idiotic first year from Slytherin had been found in front of Professor Slughorn's office beaten, bloodied, and nearly dead. 'No one' in his house or year had seen him removed from his bed, and even worse no one in the school had seen them bring him back in. Students in all years were in a panic, they all knew that whoever did this had to be a very strong witch or wizard to dupe some of the professors here.

"Now as you all know, Mr. Culver has been attacked by at least one person here in the student body. We have people scouring the woods for hiding students, or any of the tools that could have been used. Unfortunately, because of the extent of his injuries Mr. Culver is unable to identify the people who did this to him." Slughorn said in his classroom during Nigella and Tom's double period of potions.

Nigella looked at Tom, he was smiling to himself, and for once she couldn't figure out why. He was a hard person to understand, but he was always honest with her. She moves closer to him and put her head on his shoulder, he stiffened momentarily but loosened up when he saw her eyes looking back into his.

His smile got bigger, "Is something wrong Nigella?" He asked with concern lacing his voice.

"No I just wanted to be closer to you Tom." She said keeping her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, well alright then." He said and went back to their cauldron to finish the potion they were supposed to give a sample of the Slughorn. He left her there feeling strangely comforted by her closeness.

Dentana looked over from her side of the classroom and smiled seeing Nigella so close to Tom. She could feel a strange calmness enter the air as Tom's anger had dissipated, and was replaced by embarrassment. She couldn't believe that he always tough best friend was embarrassed, but it was just good to see him happy in a normal way.

Nigella watched him, and felt both her comfort and resolve grow. Something was different about this boy. She didn't know what yet, but she did know that she didn't want to lose him. He was important to her, and was hopefully going to become an instrumental part of her life.

"Tom, can I ask you something?" She whispered into his ear, quietly enough so that no one would have even notice something was said.

He nodded his head motioning for her to move forward with her question.

"Did you hurt Kason?" She asked still looking at him intently.

His breath caught in his throat for a second and he moved so that she was forced to sit up. "Yes, I did it because I heard you tell Madame Pomfrey what happened to you. I couldn't let that bastard get way with hurting someone so important to me." He said in dead voice looking into her eyes trying to gauge her reaction. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, but he knew that lying to her wasn't the right way to go.

She smiled at him and without any warning leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't long, maybe a few seconds, but it was enough to tighten both persons resolve. Tom's to make sure she was never hurt again, and Nigella's to make sure that she could find a way to make this boy hers forever.


	16. Chapter 16: Wading in Despair

Chapter 16-Wading in Despair

Tom paced his apothecary waiting for his wife's adopted parents, and his friends to make it to his residence. He felt like he hadn't slept since he had recieved the unsigned letter telling him to go to his families cemetary in five days if he ever wanted to see his beloved wife again. He couldn't even bare to think of the alternative, there was no option he had to go and find out what the people who were holding her wanted. She was his everything, she had been since the first time he kissed her during their first year at Hogwarts. He sighed to himself as he remembered how shy they had been, and the things that had almost torn them apart but made them stronger in the end. The biggest one being her pregnancy.

" If we made it through that at such a young age we can make it through anything now. We are only in our thirties, we should be worrying about whether or not we are going to have children not whether or not I will have to plan my wife's funeral." He sighed and felt a sense of heaviness take over his whole body. He felt like he weighed a million pounds, and he slumped to the floor wrapping his arms around his legs so that he was a neat little package waiting to be found. He didn't know how long he sat like that, but before long he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders.

"Tom, Tom? We are here, we should start heading out of here soon." Tom heard Remus talking to him, but he coulnd't reply. The months without his wife were starting to wear on him. He had never been a weak man, but he felt weaker and weaker as the days and nights dug on. With a great deal of effort he raised his head and looked at Nigella's adoptive parents. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were more loving to his wife than anyone but him. They had raised her from the time she was a baby until she had gone off to Hogwarts and met him. She felt priveleged to have them as her parents, though she always did have questions about Najas and Alisma Diggory her biological parents.

Remus and Sirius were looking down at him with deep concern plastered all over their faces. He didn't blame them for being worried about him, hell if he weren't in this position he would be worrying about any of his friends he saw feeling this upset. Sirius reached out his hand without a word and Tom took it being pulled to his feet.

" Thank you." He said and the voice that came out of him didn't sound like the proud, confident, man he had always been. He had resigned from his position at Hogwarts when his wife had gone missing and had decided to run the shop she had lovingly run since they had graduated from Hogwarts.

" Tom you don't sound like yourself at all, we are all terribly worried about you." Remus said looking across the room at his son-in-law. He couldn't believe that this was the same Tom Riddle who had come to his home during the summer before his daughter's sixth year at Hogwarts and demanded the rights to marry her. Right here in this little room he looked like a frightened teenager afraid of something that no one really understood. Not one person in the room had ever been put int he position Tom was in right now. None of them had ever felt the pain of having their lover disappear into the night without a thought he had an idea, but he couldn't think of the right words to tell Tom how much he believed that everything was going to be ok.

" I'm not ok at all. I feel like I'm slowly wading into a thick miasma. It is drowning me in the void that has become my heart." Tom said looking between the two of them. He tried to shake the feeling of dread that had taken over him, but he couldn't seem to lose the chains of sadness that were weighing him down further into his depression.

" Thinking like that will only keep you in the darkness Tom." All three of them turned to see Dumbleore and Harry coming down the staircase into the small sitting room under the shop.

" Tom don't worry we are going to get Nigella back no matter what it takes. I refuse to lose anyone else I love to the Dark Lord." Sirius said a growl hanging to the edge of his words.

Tom nodded half heartedly and looked around at the people in life he was closest too. He wished Dentana was here. She could have helped him see the light in this situation, but she had been missing even longer than his beloved wife had. He knew things were only going to get harder from here, as he prepared mentally for what he might be faced with in the graveyard. He wished he just knew that his wife were still alive. He would give anything just to touch her hair and hear her voice. " I can't lose her." He said choking back tears that begged to be let out of his eyes.

" Tom don't even think about it, Nigella is alive! I just know it!" Harry said moving straight across the room to hug his dear friend. To Harry's surprise Tom wrapped his arms around him and hugged tightly letting tears fall into the younger boys hair.

"Tom don't cry, we will get her back." Harry said reasurringly wrapping his arms tighter around his friend. " I promise that we will get her back, and everything will back to the way it was."

Tom nodded and released Harry. He looked down at his watch and then at the other people around him. He centered himself internally and took a steadying breath trying to reach for the power that had always been inside him, with a shaky voice he said," It's time we go face the evil that is trying to squash the light out of my life."

Will they be able to get her back? Is Tom going to be able to reach the magic inside himself? What's going on in the past?

The next chapter will all be in the past, and will be trying to finish up the first year and move ot the sixth.


End file.
